You And Me
by char-tomio
Summary: Seven to eight years later, Yamamoto and Chrome are both regulars in the Vongola, minding their own business and carrying out missions. Chrome suffers from Mukuro's separation and so Yamamoto pleads to be Mukuro's substitute. Chrome agrees to have a relationship, though not really serious at first. After some time, she realizes her true feelings for Yamamoto.
1. Chapter 1

**You and Me**

**Yamamoto x Chrome fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the series.**

* * *

_Chrome Dokuro POV_

It all started on that cold winter day.

The weather was cold but snowflakes hasn't shown themselves.

It was the last day of high school. The last I'd ever see my friends. Very soon, we'll all be heading for college.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi were still in the same school. They were always together, ever since middle school, where they all met.

My nose was feeling funny and my body wasn't reacting well to the temperature. I covered my nose to suppress an incoming sneeze and my eyes floated upward.

I saw snowflakes. They were falling gently, making their way towards me.

Then, I sneezed. I wiped my nose with my sleeve until I felt something near me.

I looked up and saw a blue, seemingly old umbrella.

"Oi, forgot your umbrella, Dokuro?"

It was Yamamoto Takeshi, the Rain Guardian. He was holding the umbrella towards me. So there I was, being protected from the cold by someone I barely knew.

I wasn't experienced in situations like these so I moved away slowly. But Yamamoto-san walked with me, still holding out the umbrella.

"Why are you following me?" I asked, not stopping to face him.

"Nothing." he replied.

"Please stop following me." I said quietly, trying to reprimand him without being disrespectful.

"Sorry, but you'll catch a cold." he said, "And I happen to be going the same direction as you."

"That applies to you too so I suggest you use your umbrella for yourself."

"Can do if you'd be willing to share the umbrella with me."

I looked at him skeptically. His eyes were almost smiling, but I can see his sincerity. I didn't know what to do but he came up to me and held up the umbrella as he stood beside me.

It felt awkward. So awkward. Some people were looking at us, which I disliked very much. I really hated it when people look at me while walking. But this was worse. They probably thought that we were a couple sharing an umbrella. But I couldn't do a thing about it. Not while everyone's looking.

After a few minutes, I was at my apartment. I moved out of Kokuyo Land after I graduated from middle school and stayed in an apartment funded by the Vongola. Anyway, Yamamoto-san waved goodbye and I was soon left alone. I looked out from the window and saw him walking on.

It was the last time I saw him after high school.

Pretty soon, we went separate ways in college. I never heard of anyone from the Vongola entering college. As for me, I took up psychology and graduated after a few years. I received a call from Reborn, saying that I must report to the Vongola immediately. I followed and saw everyone. Everyone has changed in such a short period of time. I was tested in battle to refresh my skills and pretty soon enough, we were given missions. Sometimes alone, sometimes paired with others. I was usually paired with Hibari-san or Sasagawa-san.

On one mission with Hibari, it started raining snowflakes. I looked up and remembered some vague memory. It was with Yamamoto-san. Then, I realized that I have never seen Yamamoto-san ever since I reunited with them. I turned to Hibari-san and asked about it. He said that Yamamoto-san was in a mission in Sweden last month. He hasn't returned yet.

My thoughts drifted off as we waited in the airport for our flight back home.

After some time, I asked the Tenth about Yamamoto's condition. He said that he was pretty concerned about him and was about to give him a phone call. He then asked me to do it for him and so I obliged.

The phone rang and my fingers were shaking. Suddenly, someone picked it up and a voice rang though my ears.

That familiar voice.

"Hello? This is Yamamoto Takeshi reporting."

I stuttered with my words. I sort of felt relieved when I heard him and I wanted to ask him all sorts of things but I reminded myself that the Tenth was here. So I responded formally.

"Yamamoto-san.. I, uh, the Tenth was.."

"Huh, who's this?"

I was a bit of offended when he said that.

"This is.. Chrome Dokuro."

"Huh, Chrome Dokuro?!" he responded with a hint of happiness in his voice, "No kidding right? You're Chrome Dokuro?"

"Yes I am. The Tenth was asking about your condition." I said, annoyed.

"Oh, sorry. Tell him that I'll be back next week and I'll be bringing someone with me, too. My protege, a Swedish swordsman-in-training the same age as me."

"Okay."

I dropped the phone and reported to the Tenth. He nodded in understanding and so I went on with my daily routine of work.


	2. Chapter 2

**You and Me**

**Yamamoto x Chrome fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the series.**

**Chapter 2: Reuniting**

* * *

_Chrome Dokuro POV_

A week passed and the Tenth told me to pick Yamamoto-san up from the airport. I waited for an hour and I spotted a familiar black-haired man with a sword strapped on his back. With him was a good-looking, blonde-haired man with bright blue eyes. I waved in his direction and caught their attention. Yamamoto-san ran up to me, smiling. His cheery personality hasn't changed though he really looked older and more mature. Nearer and nearer he went and I caught sight of a scar on his chin.

"Yo, Dokuro-kun!" he said, "I see the Vongola finally contacted you."

I nodded understandingly and I turned back. Yamamoto patted my shoulder and gave me a knack (traditional Swedish toffee).

"Something for you."

I looked at them and smiled. Very thoughtful of him.

"Oh yeah," he said, turning to his companion, "This is Erik Danielsen, my protege."

The man stuck out his hand, and I awkwardly shook hands with him.

"Nice to meet you." he said.

"Likewise."

* * *

_Yamamoto Takeshi POV_

It's been a month ever since I left Italy. And it's definately been a while ever since I saw Chrome Dokuro. She looks more mature now. Long, glossy indigo hair, sparkling blue eyes and everything. She's pretty much taller and I can see her innocent beauty shining through.

I was brought out of my musings when Danielsen called out to me.

"You've been staring at her for quite a while now. You've never did that when pretty Swedish girls passed by."

"Hey, shut up." I said, "I'm not that kind of person, okay?"

"Well, the thing you're doing creeps me out." he said.

"It's not creepy, darn it." I growled.

.

.

.

.

.

"Is it?" I asked again.

Danielsen glued his palm on his face and sighed.

"You like her, don't you?" he asked.

"No."

"Really? You're sitting there, watching her from a distance and drooling over her. If you aren't interested with her that means you're interested in something else. Like the cellphone she's holding."

All of the sudden, Chrome looked at us. I smiled awkwardly and hit my idiot protege on the head. I wasn't patient enough to bear with that guy so I paced forward and tried to talk to Chrome.

I was only inches from her when she stopped. She was spacing out, staring at the transparent glass door. I stared in the same direction and finally got the message.

It was raining hard outside.

"You forgot your umbrella?" I asked.

"N-no." she replied, "I'm not the kind of person to forget that kind of stuff, I mean.."

"You forgot your umbrella." I sighed and turn back to my huge bag when I see the zipper agape like a yawning mouth. Danielsen was running out of the airport with my umbrella, making a face at me.

"Hey, come back here you Swedish meatball, that's my.."

Totally ignoring me, Danielsen ran away like a woman running away from a rapist. I was left with Chrome, without an umbrella.

"A guy who gets easily tricked is worse than a girl who forgets an umbrella." Chrome said.

"The philosopher who said that must forget his umbrella a lot." I muttered.

I could tell that she was annoyed by my last comment and so she sat down on one of the benches there. I sat beside her and we waited for the rain to stop.

...

An hour passed and I bet Tsuna's worried about us. The rain hasn't showed any signs of letting up.

"I'll buy an umbrella." she said, standing up. I stood up.

"You're going to follow me?" she asked.

I smiled and scratched the back of my head.

"Well, I have nothing much to do here."

She sighed and walked on. I took it as an 'Alright, you can follow me'.

Chrome browsed through the racks for a good umbrella. She picked a blue one and paid for it.

"You aren't going to buy your own?" she asked.

I thought about it.

"Nah, could I just share with you?" I said, smiling, "It'd be more cheaper and more fun."

"What do you mean more fun, it's not large enough. And your bag will get wet."

I held the umbrella and opened it.

"What do you mean 'it's not large enough'?"

She looked skeptically at me and closed it.

"Y'know, sometimes there are things that doesn't look large enough but all you got to do is open it up."

I noticed that she had this blank stare at me and soon enough, her cheeks were pink and she was slightly laughing. I didn't get it at first but when I thought about it, I coughed up in disbelief.

"Hey you, stop thinking about dirty things." I reprimanded.

"You're the worst philosopher ever." she laughed.

"Oh yeah, like you're a pretty good philosopher, too." I said sarcastically.

"Seriously."

I held up the umbrella and charged through the rain. We hunted for a taxi through the crowd of people.

"Hey, I wonder where Danielsen is. I don't remember giving him a map though." I said.

"Maybe he stole your map, too." she muttered.

"I don't bring maps." I responded, looking at my bag, "But he did steal my cellphone."

Chrome sighed.

"Oh yeah, wouldn't it save money if you just created an illusionary umbrella?" I added.

"I can't do it all the time. Besides, it's the first time I ever bought an umbrella."

"I see. Well, you haven't changed for all I know. You're still the girl who always doesn't bring an umbrella."

"Well, I never get caught up in the rain. I'm pretty lucky."

"Liar." I smiled.

After a few minutes, we managed to get a taxi and made our way back to the base.


	3. Chapter 3

**You and Me**

**Yamamoto x Chrome fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the series.**

**Chapter 3: What Are You Doing?**

* * *

_Chrome Dokuro POV_

I managed to complete my mission of being able to escort Yamamoto-san back to the base. After that, everything was just the same. I continued work and everything.

But one day, something out of the ordinary happened. Well, not really extraordinary, but something that hasn't happened to me, ever.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked.

Yamamoto Takeshi had just barged into my room and I didn't know why.

"Nothing, I just have a lot of free time, that's all." he replied.

"But why here?" I asked again, piling a ream of paperwork on my desk, "Why not in the cafeteria or anywhere else?"

"I have nothing to do there."

"Same here. You have nothing to do here, too."

"Nah, I can at least talk to you."

"Why not talk to Danielsen?"

"He's the last person on Earth I'd have a conversation with."

"But why me? I'm not the kind of person you'd strike a good conversation with."

"Not really." he said, arms stretched lazily.

I looked away from him and resumed my paperwork. He just made himself comfortable, sitting on a chair, grabbing a book.

From time to time, I'd see him doing all sorts of things. First, he was reading a book, properly seated, then he'd place his feet on the side table. I wanted to reprimand him for his manners, but managed not to. Anyway, it was quite interesting looking at him slouch on the chair and fidget a lot. Enjoyable, even.

And so, after an hour, I finished my paperwork. I was about to get my coat when I saw Yamamoto-san sleeping, with the book covering his eyes. I crept near to look at him but he suddenly moved.

"What are you looking at.."

"N-nothing. I was about to wake you up."

He stood up and was a bit groggy. He was moving unsteadily when I held onto him. He regained his composure and smiled.

We emerged from the room and went on our separate ways.

"Dokuro." he called.

I turned to him as a response and he was smiling a bit. Scary, I thought.

"I.. I'll be going to your room every now and then if I have some free time."

"What?" I almost screamed.

"Uh, is it okay with you?"

"Well, yes.. But.."

"Alright, thanks!" he yelled and waved goodbye. He didn't even let me finish talking.

And so, every now and then, Yamamoto-san would drop by my office. But I learned that it wasn't true that he had a lot of free time. After he was finished training with Danielsen, he'd drop by my office. He'd even bring his paperwork with him. I hardly noticed that Yamamoto-san came everyday.


	4. Chapter 4

**You and Me**

**Yamamoto x Chrome fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the series.**

**Chapter 4: Where You Live**

* * *

_Chrome Dokuro POV_

And so, Yamamoto-san dropped by my office everyday.

But one day, he never came. Every minute, my eyes would go to the door for any sign of him. But nothing. He never came. All sorts of thoughts came to my mind. I guess I was so used to him doing all sorts of nonsense in my office that I missed it. We never talked, except for a few occasions. But my office seems more quiet without him. So quiet that it's uncomfortable.

I was thinking that he wasn't in the mood, but I was feeling really uneasy. Maybe something bad happened to him. A car accident.. A fire in his house.. An assassination..? Things like those went into my mind until I accidentally written his name on my paperwork. Not just something ordinary. It was the report I was supposed to give the Tenth about my recent mission. I crumpled the paper and was about to throw it, but I declined. I just kept inside the drawer.

And so, a day of paperwork was done and I made my way to the cafeteria, in hopes of luckily running into him.

No sign of him. But I did see his protege, the blonde haired Erik Danielsen.

I felt scared of approaching him, but I unconsciously made my way there to his table and asked if he saw Yamamoto-san.

"Yamamoto-san?" he said, "Uh, he just trained me a while ago and.. Well, I think he went home early. I think he wasn't feeling well."

I nodded and thanked him for the information. I was a bit worried when I learned that he wasn't well, but it was none of my business.

Or so I thought.

As I was walking home, thoughts of him came to my mind. I wanted to visit him, but I didn't know where he lived. I regretted not asking Danielsen where he lived but I had quite a surprise when I saw some familiar figure carrying a paper bag full of oranges.

"Y-yamamoto-san?!" I almost yelled.

He turned to me and smiled. His face was a bit pale and he was sniffling.

"Yo, didn't expect that I'd see ya here." he greeted, "So, where ya going?"

"You aren't feeling well?" I asked, not paying attention to his last question.

"Well, yeah. I just didn't have enough sleep." he said, reaching out for an orange. "Here, catch."

As he said that, he threw a plump little fruit at me and I caught it clumsily.

"A little something for ya. The weather's getting colder and colder so take care alright?"

I nodded and saw him walking along. I tried to catch up with him.

...

"Hm, going somewhere?" he asked.

"N-no.. Well, Yamamoto-san.."

I wanted to ask where lived but the words didn't quite roll off my tongue well. After a minute of silence, I managed to try beating around the bush.

"Uh, where are you going?" I asked.

"Home." he replied. "Uh yeah, I didn't drop by your office today 'cause I didn't want you to catch my cold."

"I see." I muttered, "You get colds when you don't get enough sleep?"

"Well, I guess so. I'm not quite used to staying up late."

"I didn't know you get sick easily."

"Huh, hey I don't." he said, "My resistance is-"

He was cut off on his words when he let off a huge sneeze. He wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"Your resistance is deteriorating." I muttered, rummaging my bag for a tissue.

"No need for a tissue, it's all good." he said.

"It's not for your nose. It's for your poor sleeve." I responded, pointing at his wet sleeve. Yamamoto-san may be a proper gentleman but he still has some things he needs to learn. Like refraining from blowing his nose on his sleeves.

"Wow, some dry humor you've got there." he said, wiping his sleeve.

I huffed and ignored him, but I thought he was funny. This went on until we came across an apartment building he called 'home'. He went upstairs but he noticed that I was still pacing behind him.

He reached out for his keys and stared at me.

"Uh, you.. Aren't you supposed to be going home?" he asked, unlocking the door.

"Oh, I.. I guess so." I said, "Sorry."

I was halfway down the apartment when heavy rain fell. As usual, I didn't bring an umbrella. Yamamoto-san was still outside, making a conceited face at me.

"Wait here, I'll get you an umbrella." he said, going in. I stood frozen, staring outside but he told me to come in.

He laid down his bag of oranges and rummaged the room. I saw his messy apartment room. The couch's throw pillows were a bit misplaced, there were CDs all over the television set and I caught a glimpse of a basket filled with yarn, needles and an illustrated guide on how to knit mittens and scarves.

"Uh, Dokuro.." he called, "I've got some food in the refrigerator. Help yourself."

I was a bit shy, but he insisted that I eat something. And there, I saw a very messy refrigerator. There were vegetables, eggs, cookies, even packs of instant noodles. But what populated the refrigerator was the immense quantity of various milk cartons.

I picked off one carton of chocolate milk and sat down on the couch.

"You can turn on the television if you want." he added, "Just a minute."

I declined since it was more than entertaining to see him comb through his messy closet and shelves. He even opened the rice dispenser and searched the bathroom for his umbrella. He was about to give up hope when he opened the refrigerator and grabbed a carton of melon milk.

"Yamamoto-san, do you even have an umbrella?" I asked.

"Of course I do. A large one."

"Then it should've been very noticable."

"I know. I just couldn't remember where it was."

"Since when did you last use your umbrella?"

"Since I-" he answered. Then, he sighed and laughed a bit.

"I forgot. Danielsen borrowed it some days ago."

I sighed and looked at the window. The rain hasn't stopped.

"You wouldn't mind if I stay here a bit until the rain lets up, wouldn't you?" I asked shyly.

"Be my guest." he smiled and sat next to me, "For the record, you're the first girl to ever enter my apartment."

I was about to respond when he sneezed again and covered his nose. I sighed and gave him a tissue.

"Yamamoto-san, you don't have any girlfriend to take care of you?"

"Nah. Haven't had one of those ever since the first year of high school."

"Why?" I asked curiously, "Did your first girlfriend dump you?"

"Yeah." he chuckled, "And I was pretty devastated that I never tried courting anyone."

"Wow, how long did you last?" I asked.

"Three days." he answered.

"T-three days?!" I gasped in disbelief, "I.. I don't get it."

He nodded and was smiling a bit.

Honestly, I never thought that Yamamoto-san would experience something like that. To me, he looked pretty good and I assumed that he had a lot of experience with these things.

"I used to have one girl I liked since middle school." he narrated, "Never had the chance to tell her."

"That must be pretty hard."

"Never told anyone about it." he laughed.

"You're good at keeping secrets."

"I guess I am."

"And then again, I think no one would ever know that you're learning how to knit." I said, pointing at the basket of knitting materials.

He slightly blushed and chuckled a bit.

"Uh, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you.." I apologized.

"Nah, no hard feelings. Just an attempt to save money." he said.

"That's good," I complimented, "And it's rare for a guy to think like that. Women like men who do extraordinary things."

"So knitting is really extraordinary?"

We kept on talking until I started to notice that the rain was letting up. Soon enough, the rain stopped and I was able to go home. Yamamoto-san was a bit sad that we had to stop the conversation but he ended up promising that he'll give the first scarf he knits to me as a birthday present. And so, with that, I went home.


	5. Chapter 5

**You and Me**

**Yamamoto x Chrome fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the series.**

**Chapter 5: Encounter**

* * *

_Chrome Dokuro POV_

The next day, Yamamoto-san was able to go to my office. It was pretty amazing that he was able to recover that quickly. And so, he brought his paperwork with him and started to write.

But there was one thing unusual.

One way or the other, he would try to get my attention. Sometimes, he would make some annoying noises or do weird stuff. And sometimes, he would just talk to me about the most distant stuff in the universe. Like the galaxy or even why 24-hour convenience stores have locks on their doors.

...

"Ow." I cried, feeling a ball of crumpled paper hit the back of my head.

"Oh, sorry. I was gonna shoot it in the trash can, but.."

"Yamamoto-san... You're one of the people who would never miss a shot in basketball."

"I rarely play basketball."

"Ah, never mind."

I could easily hear him laughing quietly and so I started to play the same game as him. I drew out a piece of crumpled paper from the drawer and threw it at him.

He caught it easily and opened it. I wasn't one bit bothered but I suddenly remembered that I wrote his name on it accidentally yesterday.

"The mission on Milan was a success as noted by...Yamamoto Takeshi." he smiled, reading the paper carefully. I blushed in embarrasment and kept on writing but I accidentally wrote his name again.

"Oh, this is the second time this happened..!" I cursed. Yamamoto-san was just laughing.

"Stop thinking about me too much, okay?" he teased, "I'm just here and I won't go anywhere."

"S-shut up.." I muttered.

I heard the faint sound of rustling paper and saw that he was compliling his papers, meaning that he was done.

"Done already?" I asked.

"Yeah. Lemme tell you something." he said, sandwiching the paper in a folder. "Along with Sasagawa-senpai, I'm the Guardian who gets the least paperwork since I'm one of the people most likely to mess up.

"I don't think you ever mess up."

"Of course I do. I don't mess up with the writing. I just misplace 'em a lot."

This day, I learned that he was really forgetful. Well, everyday, I get to learn something new about him. This went on as days went by. Pretty soon, it was December and Christmas goodies were popping out everywhere. But December meant something else for me.

* * *

It was the day.

I eagerly waited for anyone to greet me, but no one. No one remembered. I even stayed overtime on my job, just to wait for anyone to greet. Yamamoto-san didn't come to work and so I was tasked to finish his paperwork. After all, I had a lot of time.

Danielsen told me that he hasn't saw Yamamoto-san yet. They didn't train today.

.

.

.

It was already 6:30. I went home and crossed a dark path.

"Chrome, happy birthday." someone said.

Chills went down my spine as I heard that familiar voice.

It was the voice that I never hoped to hear.

Mukuro Rokudo's voice.

I turned around and saw him.

It was him, alright. His mismatched eyes and long blue hair were his most defining characteristic.

"It seems that no one has greeted you yet." he said.

I had no choice but to respond. I told him the truth and tried to leave.

I knew that I still had feelings for him, but I didn't want to see him anymore, lest I try to convince him to stay again.

"So, why are you running away from me?" he slyly smiled.

"Nothing. You told me that we have nothing more to do with each other, right?"

"Yes, but we are still friends."

I cringed at his last words. I ran away as fast as I can and didn't look back. Tears were forming in the corners of my eyes and didn't know why. I couldn't stand him anymore. I didn't look on where I was going and so I hit something in my flight.

"Hey, there you are."

I looked up and saw Yamamoto-san.

I felt bad that he didn't show up today of all days, but it wasn't his fault. I had never told him that it was my birthday today and most of all, we weren't even close friends.

"Hey, why are you crying? It's your birthday, right?" he asked out of the blue. My eyes widened at his sentence. I nodded shyly.

Without further words, he wrapped a warm indigo scarf on my neck.

"My first creation." he said, "And probably my masterpiece. Hope you like it!"

I was a bit moved with his actions. Mixed emotions rushed through since that encounter and I suddenly didn't know what I was doing.

I rushed into his arms, oblivious that we were in front of the market, with all sorts of people going around. I didn't care. Yamamoto-san didn't either.

"Hey, stop crying, okay?" he said, "It's your birthday, loosen up a little."

I turned to him and was still sniffling. He brought out a handkerchief and wiped my face.

"Sorry." I muttered, "It's just something happened.."

"It's okay, you can tell me tomorrow. You have any plans for the night?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Good, then.. Would you be willing to celebrate your birthday with me?"

"It's too late to celebrate my birthday now.."

"Nah, look." he said, flashing his watch at me, "6: 45. We still have, uh.. at least five hours more."

I nodded shyly as his face lit up with a smile. For some reason, I felt that this birthday was going to be something different.


	6. Chapter 6

**You and Me**

**Yamamoto x Chrome fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the series.**

**Chapter 6: Celebrating My Birthday**

* * *

_Chrome Dokuro POV_

"So, where'd ya wanna go?" asked Yamamoto-san.

I thought deeply while walking with him. We were at the streets of the city of Venice so there must be a lot of sights to see. We just didn't have enough time.

"There are art galleries here, right?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah, you wanna go there?"

I nodded quietly but he suggested that we eat first, to have more energy.

We entered a pretty nice Italian bistro and had some fun ordering stuff. Yamamoto tried to converse with the waiter in French and Russian. I was just trying had not to laugh.

After the meal, Yamamoto-san and I went to an art gallery, shopping malls and a gelato shop. We even rode a boat. Yamamoto-san tried to be a boatman but all he could do was sing, not make the boat move.

Then, it was only 5 minutes before my birthday ended. We were on a bridge, looking down at a river.

"So, did you enjoy your birthday?" he asked.

I nodded happily.

"Great." he said.

4 minutes.

Yamamoto-san handed out a wrapped present.

"Open it before 12." he ordered.

"That's a bit of farfetched. I'll just open it now." I said, attempting to tear off the wrapper. But I guess Yamamoto-san saw it coming. The gift looked like it was delivered by the U.S. Secret Service, being draped all corners with tape. I couldn't figure out where the tape ended and so I spent a whole two and a half minutes searching for it. I found it after a little while and opened it.

It was a pair of indigo knitted gloves.

"And from this moment on, you are now officially 20 years old. Thirty seconds before your birthday ends."

I smiled as I slipped the gloves into my hands. They were really warm.

"Thank you, Yamamoto-san."

"The truth is, I stayed up all night for those." he said, smiling. "Anyway, happy birthday."

I smiled shyly and gazed at them.

Thirty seconds passed and my birthday had now ended. I only spent five hours celebrating, but these were the best five hours I had in my whole life.

* * *

"Just tell me if you wanna go home, okay?" he said.

I tugged on his sleeve, indicating that I wanted to go home. He picked it up quickly and led me to a taxi. He told me not to fall asleep, since he didn't know where I lived. And so, I tried hard to stay awake and soon enough, I reached home.

"Y-yamamoto-san, I appreciate that you decided to accompany me back home, but I think you should be going home. It's late after all."

He just yawned in response. I sighed and opened the door.

"Come in, I'll make you some coffee."

"Thanks."

He entered my apartment and suddenly, my pet cats swarmed him. I picked up five from the streets and kept them ever since. Yamamoto-san smiled drowsily and sat on the couch, picking up one kitten and petting it. The rest jumped up the couch and sat beside him.

"I didn't know you had so many cats." he said.

"They're strays." I said, boiling some water, "They've become too attached to me."

"Maybe because you're a good person." he commented.

I smiled a little and proceeded to my work. I asked him if he wanted any milk or cream when he didn't respond. I peeked into the living room and saw him, eyes closed, surrounded by a blanket of cats.

He was asleep. I didn't wake him up and turned off the stove. Then, I draped a blanket over him.

I wouldn't mind if he stayed here for the night. The cats didn't mind, too.


	7. Chapter 7

**You and Me**

**Yamamoto x Chrome fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the series.**

**Chapter 7: Haunting**

* * *

_Chrome Dokuro POV_

As I lay myself down to sleep, I dreamt of something.

A familiar landscape. I tried to remember, but I just couldn't remember. And then, I heard someone call out to me.

I remember now.

The place where Mukuro used to meet me in my dreams.

"So, Chrome, are you enjoying your life?"

I turned around, but no one was there. I just answered positively, but didn't want to continue the conversation.

"You're enjoying your life? That's good to hear."

I never answered, but he still kept talking.

"It's good that you've finally gotten rid of your special condition."

Just then, I felt agitated. That special condition that I would never forget.

"Ah, you haven't gotten rid of it, haven't you? You just forgot, but it will always be there."

And then, everything turned dark. I was thrown into a dark void when I was awakened by a sudden movement. It was Yamamoto-san, shaking me awake.

"Nn..What?"

"You alright?" he asked, "You had a bad dream, didn't you?"

I sat up and stretched. "Yes.. Thanks for waking me up."

"Good." he smiled, leaving the room, "Hey, thanks for letting me stay at your place last night."

"It's alright. I didn't have the heart to wake you up."

"Really." he laughed, "Anyway, I gotta go. I need to take bath or something."

"Oh, okay. Go ahead."

"Thanks."

I heard a faint sound of someone closing the door. Funny, I even wished that he had breakfast here.

That afternoon, I went to work and resuming paperwork, as usual. I was prepared for my daily task and watched the door between rounds of writing, waiting for the daily visitor.

"Waiting for him?" A voice cut in.

I looked back in fright but saw nothing. I guess it was all in my mind. I was about to let out a sigh of relief when someone appeared in front of me.

Mukuro-sama.

He was smiling wickedly as my face paled in fright.

"You're waiting for the Rain Guardian.. Aren't you?"

I nodded nervously even if I wanted so much to shoo him out of the room.

"There will be a time when he'll come for you.. But wait for a few years and he'll never come, even if you plead for him."

"N-no!" I yelled when suddenly he vanished. The door creaked and Yamamoto-san came in, holding a box filled with all sorts of things.

"Y-yamamoto-san?"

"Hi, well, I've got some news for ya.." he laughed slightly while scratching his head, "I-I'll be working here from now on."

"What?!" I gasped.

"Danielsen will be moving to my office. Well, I think he has plans to turn my office into his own hotel room and.."

"You moved here."

"Hey, I've got the boss' permission. No one would take me in."

"Why didn't you just refuse Danielsen's offer?"

"Well.."

I sighed. I thought he was really doing this on purpose.

"I have no objections, as long as you don't disturb me."

"Sounds good enough." he smiled, placing his things on the tiny desk at the back of the room. He sat comfortably on the desk and rolled out his ream of paperwork and started writing.

For the first two hours, he kept his promise, but after that, he started asking a myriad of random questions. It was distracting, but fun.

Yamamoto-san walked me home and it felt more safe. I don't know but time flew by and I couldn't recall a day when he didn't.

It felt safe around him. But when he wasn't there, it was terrifying.

Especially when Mukuro kept plaguing me.


	8. Chapter 8

**You and Me**

**Yamamoto x Chrome fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the series.**

**Chapter 8: Mukuro's Confrontation**

* * *

_Chrome Dokuro POV_

One day, the Tenth made a welcome party for the Arcobaleno. Everyone was excited since it was going to be some kind of prom night. We had to wear dresses and bring an escort.

Kyoko and Haru were asking me what would I wear and who would be my escort and I just answered plainly. But I had no idea who my escort would be. They said that they would just arrange for an escort and so I waited for an announcement.

I had quite a shock when I found out who my escort was.

It was Hibari Kyoya, of all people.

I readied myself for that night and it came. I saw everyone showing off their lavish dresses and everything else. I stood beside my escort, who clearly disliked occasions like these. But at least he had it in him to show up.

The Tenth introduced the Arcobaleno and thanked the guests for coming. After the speech, everyone applauded and soon, they were invited to eat, and afterwards, dance. By a rule, the escorts must invite their partners and so, Hibari asked me to dance disdainfully. I had no choice and like everybody else, we danced. He wasn't even looking at me and I knew that he didn't like it. We separated as soon as possible and I went away, attempting to escape.

As I went into the hallway, I saw a flash of deep azure hair disappear into the crowd. Though I was tempted to, I tried to get away as far as possible from that place. But then, I saw someone in front of me.

Mukuro-sama.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked nervously.

"I was invited." he replied, "I see you have grown quite beautifully, my dear Chrome."

He smiled wickedly and touched my face. I was tempted to push him away but I didn't have it in me.

"Where is your little caretaker?" he asked.

"Caretaker?"

"Yes. The Rain Guardian."

My eyes widened a bit after hearing those from him but I decided to remain firm.

"Isn't he supposed to be with you?" he asked teasingly.

"He has no obligation whatsoever." I said roughly, "Now will you excuse me, I will be on my way."

I stepped away but he stopped me.

"Yamamoto Takeshi is not with you? How come?" he asked.

"I have no intention of answering."

"Is that how you treat someone who had supported you for how many years?"

I hated it when he blackmails me like that. It was my only weakness.

"No." I whispered.

"Oh, I see. Maybe I was just assuming.. That he was your caretaker."

"He was never my caretaker."

"But you want him to take care of you, don't you? You always want him by your side. The reason why you're out here is because you're searching for him."

"No, you're wrong..!"

"Really? If he was with you inside, then you would have been staying inside the huge room, enjoying the night with him. Or is he with someone else?"

"Stop it." I said. My hands were shaking because of his words. I don't know why I feel so affected.

"He is with someone else." he snickered, "You thought he was someone that can make you feel better. But he is just one of those people who will reject you and bring you heartbreak."

"No."

"Maybe yes, maybe no. Maybe he will accept you. And he will soon leave you for another woman out there. Maybe he won't. But maybe you will find something about him that you don't like. Either way, you two will never last. And most of all, you.."

"No..!"

"You made an agreement with me that you are not supposed to have another man with you, right? That was your special condition, in exchange for some internal organs."

"I am out of that condition!" I screamed, "I don't need your help anymore and I can support my organs by myself. I can.."

Mukuro stared at me and for a while, I froze. Something was wrong.

I fell to the ground and everything was getting darker and darker. My internal organs were disappearing. Yes, I was the one who created them, but Mukuro has power to remove it by a special technique he developed.

My last view was seeing Mukuro walk away.

"That's what you get for not going with the agreement. Whether you like it or not, I can still do this whenever I want."

People were rushing to me with a horrified look on their faces. After that, I blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

**You and Me**

**Yamamoto x Chrome fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the series.**

**Chapter 9: Seconds**

* * *

_Yamamoto Takeshi POV_

The party.. I tried to become as invisible as possible. I didn't want to be there.

But I had to protect the boss. That was my only responsibility. I wanted to see the Arcobaleno, too. But I didn't want to.

I stayed behind the boss and didn't show up to the woman who invited me to be her escort. The Tenth told me that I should loosen up a bit but I didn't. I felt very uneasy.

Because I didn't like what I was seeing.

I saw Chrome Dokuro always beside Hibari. Hibari fetched Chrome some food and they were doing good. But the most annoying thing I saw was when they were dancing together. I can see that they complimented each other's features. They looked perfect together, like Romeo and Juliet. I didn't want to destroy that.

I wanted to just talk to her but I didn't.

And so, I disregarded my feelings, seeing that she was happy. I've always done that.

But something happened.

Something I will never ever forget.

A commotion outside caught my attention. Gokudera and I rushed to protect the Tenth and someone told me that a Guardian had collapsed and was losing her internal organs. I knew immediately it was Chrome.

"Oi, what the.. Yamamoto!" yelled Gokudera furiously, seeing me run away. I had responsibilities. But Chrome was in danger and I can't let anything happen to her.

Chrome was rushed to a hospital, though it didn't help much. Only her or Mukuro can give her illusionary organs. But after a few minutes, the Arcobaleno, Mammon arrived and constructed some illusionary organs for her. She was safe, for now.

* * *

"Yamamoto.." the Tenth called.

I looked at them. The Tenth was worried and Gokudera was still fuming from my escape.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"You idiot." Gokudera said.

Dino entered and called for the Tenth. They had a private conversation and after a few minutes, Reborn gathered the Guardians.

"About Chrome Dokuro.." Reborn cleared his throat, "It's about time that Chrome had organs of her own."

I raised my eyebrows in confusion. I couldn't get it.

"The Vongola Famiglia and the Chiavarone Famiglia is going to provide Chrome a multiple organ transplant." said Dino, "We'll hire only the best doctors for her."

Everyone nodded in agreement. I was very relieved when I heard that.

After discussing more things, I left the room to check up on Chrome.

"Yamamoto." the Tenth called.

"Yes?"

"You take care of Chrome for the meantime."

I nodded and proceeded to her room. I immediately saw the illusionist sitting beside her.

"She'll be fine." Mammon said, walking past me.

"Oh, t-thank you." I said, bowing down in gratitude.

The Arcobaleno didn't respond but kept on walking. I sat down beside Chrome, who was still unconscious.

"Ne, Dokuro.." I whispered, "You're gonna be fine. You're strong. You're.."

I was choking a bit on my tears. I never wanted to see her like that, all pale and unconscious, wondering where her soul was.

"Dokuro, you won't die.. You won't..die on me. Don't die on me." I said, gently squeezing her hand, "When you wake up, I'll take better care of you. I promise."

I don't know if it was just me, or I felt a gentle squeeze from her hand. It was a response. I looked at her but nothing had changed. But a mere reflex from her was enough. I laid my head down and attempted to sleep, still holding her hand in mine.

* * *

_Chrome Dokuro POV_

My eyes were trying to withstand the blinding light as I opened them. I was now staring at a roof with a fluorescent lamp. I turned them towards my side and saw a familiar black-haired man with his head laid down on the side of my bed. He was holding my hand.

"Y-yamamoto..san..?" I muttered.

He was slowly stirring and raised his head. A shocked expression was etched in his face which was later replaced by a huge, wide smile.

"Dokuro..!" he yelled happily. He lifted up my hand and squeezed it tightly.

"What.. happened?" I asked.

"Ah, y-you lost your organs at the party.." he narrated.

"The party..?" I mumbled.

"..Which was two days ago.." he continued, "But anyway, I'm so glad that you're awake. But of course, I knew you'd wake up sooner or later."

I couldn't help but notice the huge smile on his face. It was relaxing and reassuring.

"Is there something you need?" he asked.

"N-none."

"But still, I'm pretty relieved that you woke up. Everyone was worried."

"They shouldn't.. By the way, when can I get out?"

That question made quite an impact on Yamamoto-san. His face fell a bit and sighed.

"You're gonna have a multiple-organ transplant." he sighed, "You're not gonna get out until you're in good shape to have an operation."

"Why?"

"You can't keep relying on illusions anymore. You need real organs."

"Who's paying?"

"The Vongola and Chiavarone famiglia. You've got nothing to worry about."

"Okay.." I said.

"I'm gonna tell everyone that you're awake now. You hungry?" he asked, standing up.

"A little."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

With that, he left. I studied my pale hands which had a needle embedded in it, sending dextrose.

"Yamamoto-san..."


	10. Chapter 10

**You and Me**

**Yamamoto x Chrome fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the series.**

**Chapter 10: Hospital Stays**

* * *

_Chrome Dokuro POV_

After some time, a nurse came in, holding a tray of food.

"Miss Dokuro, your food is here. Please eat up." She said as she placed it on a table near me. I weakly tried to sit up and took a bite, but it tasted horrible.

She asked me a few questions and did my check up. With that, she exited and Yamamoto-san entered my room.

"I told the good news. They're alright now." he said happily.

I smiled weakly and laid down again. I didn't want another bite of the food.

"You're not eating?" he asked.

"It tastes.. I don't understand how it tastes."

"Okay." he said, sitting down. He brought out a wrapped bundle. It was candy.

"Here." he said, "For you."

I opened the bundle and ate it. It was sweet grape candy.

"Thanks."

"Good. You don't need to eat the food if you don't want to."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

With that, he started sharing stories about his hospital stays. I learned that he has only been confined about five times in his whole life. It was quite entertaining hearing all sorts of stories from him.

Some days later, I learned that my operation was a week from now. Yamamoto-san volunteered to take care of me. For some reason, I felt relieved.

"Ya, Dokuro, I've brought you some food." Yamamoto-san said, entering the room with a plastic bag on hand. He sat down on his usual seat and brought out a plastic bag of miso soup, vegetables, rice and grilled fish.

"Thanks.. You cooked this?" I asked.

"Yup." he smiled, "I figured that you won't eat the hospital so I made these. Tell me if you like it and I'll make you some more."

I was about to pick up my chopsticks but he beat me to it and picked off a small chunk of fish.

"Here." he said, placing the fish near my mouth. "Open up, baby."

I blushed a bit but opened up and bit off the food. It was embarrassing but the food was delicious.

"This is great. Did you cook this?" I complimented.

"Yeah." he smiled, "I guess I'll be cooking for you everyday."

With that, he picked off some rice and vegetables and put it near my mouth. This embarrassing process went on and on until I finished the meal.

"Thank you for the food." I said.

"Yeah, it's great that you like it." he replied, "And feeding you was fun, too. I'd like to do that every meal, too."

"Y-you don't need to. I can feed myself."

"Nah, I can do it better. And I know you like it too, from the way you look."

I covered my face and sulked a bit. It didn't feel natural.

"I always wanted a little sister when I was younger. I guess I can probably do that to my daughter in the future." he said.

"So you're just experimenting on me."

"I guess so."

Everyday, he'd drop by and bring me some breakfast and lunch at the same time everyday. He made me eat fruits for dinner, to avoid indigestion, according to him.

Day after day, he'd talk to me about random stuff, which made the day grow faster. He even showed me how to knit in his spare time. Spending time with him was so enjoyable that it made time fly without me noticing.

A week passed. It was time for my operation.


	11. Chapter 11

**You and Me**

**Yamamoto x Chrome fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the series.**

**Chapter 11: Fifteen Hour Wait**

* * *

_Yamamoto Takeshi POV_

Chrome was going to have her multiple organ transplant that day and so I spent the night with her, inside the hospital room, just watching over her.

Morning came and the members of the Vongola arrived.

"Ne, Dokuro." I said.

"Yes?"

"Stay strong, alright?"

"I will."

"Promise?"

Chrome nods and lifts up her little finger. "Pinky promise." she adds.

I entwine my little finger with hers and feel a bit of assured. Afterwards, the nurse came in and said that Chrome needs to go.

As she gets whisked away, we exchange glances as she lets out a gentle smile.

Something I've never seen before.

Unconsciously, I begin to smile, too. But her smile was bright and reassuring. It was a genuine smile.

* * *

"Her operation will last for about fifteen hours or so." the nurse informs.

"We understand." said the Tenth, "We'll wait until the surgery is over."

Kyoko drew nearer to the Tenth. "Chrome-chan will be alright, won't she?"

The Tenth smiles warmly and holds Kyoko's hand. "Yeah, she will."

"The client appointed the best doctors in Italy for this." the nurse adds, "But still, none of us have ever seen a patient undergoing so many organ transplants."

Everyone flashes a sad facial expression while remembering Chrome's situation. I just sit in a corner, breathing short prayers.

"Pretty soon, it's gonna be Christmas." Lambo muttered.

I sighed at his comment. She can't miss out on this. But aside from that, something else was bothering me.

"Her operation will last about fifteen hours.." I whispered, "W-will the doctors be able to handle that?"

"Relax." said Reborn, "They weren't paid for nothing."

I kept it in mind that they were professionals, but I couldn't shake off that cold feeling of fear gripping me.

Fear that some unexpected mistake will put her in danger.

Or something worse.

* * *

_"Where's Mama..?"_

_"She's inside that room, resting."_

_"But why can't I come inside? She always lets me in her room whenever she's resting.."_

_"She's not awake yet.. We need to wait for a while."_

_"But it's been hours..."_

_"I know. You want to see Mama, right? I want to see her, too, but we have to wait longer."_

_..._

_"Mama..!"_

_The woman was quite pale and cradled the very energetic boy in her arms lovingly. His father was standing still, worry etched in his face._

_"Mama, you slept quite a lot, what's wrong..?"_

_She didn't respond, still weak, but the elder man took the sign and tried to take the boy away._

_"I think we should let Mama rest for a while.."_

_"Huh? Again..?"_

_The woman held the boy's little hands weakly._

_"That's okay.. You should be sleeping, too.."_

_"Oh, Mama, w-where's my little sister?"_

_The boy's parents faces fell. His father's face turned quite serious as he looked away. His mother was trying to hold back her tears, but stood firm._

_"Ne.. Before you two go, can you smile for me?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Go on, smile. It will make me feel better.."_

_The boy was quite confused but his father tagged along. He flashed a bright, innocent smile any five-year-old can woman felt stronger every second as she squeezed his small hands._

_"Alright. Promise me that you have to smile, no matter what happens, okay..?"_

_"Yup. Always."_

_"Good. You two should go home.. Keep smiling..."_

_..._

_"Mama, where is she..? Where is.."_

_The boy stood speechless as he saw his mother, draped by a white cloth. He ran and tried to take it off when his father stopped him._

_"Mama.. Why is Mama.."_

_His father stood silent and just shook his head. He was trying to be strong for the sake of his son._

_"We can't see her anymore. She.. She's in Heaven now."_

_"No, she's not. She's under that blanket.."_

_"I know.. But right now.. She's looking at us from Heaven."_

_The boy's chin quivered slightly and soon, silent tears fell. His father knelt down and faced him._

_"Ne, remember the promise you gave Mama? That you'd always smile..?"_

_The boy said nothing but wiped his tears away and nodded. Soon, a forced sad smile made it's way to his face. His father embraced him tightly, comforting him._

_"That's a good boy. Mama wants you to keep that smile of yours forever.. Takeshi."_

* * *

I woke up abruptly from his sleep and saw everyone. The Tenth, Kyoko, Gokudera, everyone.. No one else. I clutched my chest and felt my rapid heartbeat, trying to calm myself down from the flashback.

Eight hours has passed. I breathe a silent prayer for Chrome's safety.

Meanwhile, Chrome was having a hard time adjusting to the different organs being transplanted to her body. She was not very strong to begin with, but the operation and drugs were taking a toll on her body. Every organ was functioning well, but something was wrong.

Everyone was awakened by a nurse bursting out of the operating room.


	12. Chapter 12

**You and Me**

**Yamamoto x Chrome fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the series. And things in this chapter are not medically accurate. Sorry for the readers who might be medical students.**

**Chapter 12: Contribution**

_Yamamoto Takeshi POV_

My heart was beating wildly as I saw the nurse running out the emergency room. None of us wanted to stop her, in case there was something that had to be done immediately.

Everyone was talking about Chrome, whether she was alright or not. They tried to remain calm, but I couldn't. My hands were trembling and I couldn't move a muscle. All those painful memories crashed down.

"Oi, Yamamoto, you alright?" Sasagawa-senpai asked.

I shook my head weakly, still trying to fight the shock. I manuevered myself to sit down and thought of some useful things.

"Let her be safe..."

Soon, the nurse was back, still in a hurry. This time, I had the courage to ask her what's wrong.

"The patient is losing blood." was her quick reply, "And no one knows her blood type."

I froze. This was a problem.

Even if I slept through Science classes, I know that if you transfuse a different blood type to a person, he or she'll be in grave danger.

But I can. I was a type O. Means I can give blood to anyone.

The nurse went out again and I ran after her. "Hey, uh, do you have any donors..?!"

"I told you, we don't have an idea about her blood type." she retorted.

"Type O." I said.

"That's her blood type?"

"Uh, no. Transfuse Type O. It's safe, right?"

"Positive or negative?"

My eyebrows raised up. "Huh, positive or negative..?" Yes, I didn't have any single idea about medicine.

I followed her around until I went to a room full of doctors. They were discussing about whether to transfuse any blood on her or not. I fully understood the risks, but Chrome was in danger. They could've just gotten a blood test, but there wasn't enough time and blood.

This was one of the hardest decisions.

* * *

I tried to relax myself as they pushed a needle into my forearm. It took a great amount of convincing to let them transfuse my blood to her. It was a risk. She could either be saved or have more complications.

I closed my eyes, avoiding the sight of my own blood filling a plastic bag. It felt horrible, but I focused on Chrome. I convinced myself that she will be saved. She needs to be.

"Alright, thank you for the blood." the presiding nurse said, taking out the needle and pulling out a bandage.

"No, I can give more-"

My vision blurred as I tried to stand up. I fainted shortly afterwards.

* * *

I woke up weakly and saw that I was in a hospital room.

"Yo."

It was Danielsen, reading a magazine. Probably tasked to watch over me for a while.

"Oi, haven't seen ya for a while." I said.

He nodded. "Yeah, because you were always with that girlfriend of yours."

I suddenly remembered. "Huh.. Hey, where's Chrome..?"

"Dunno."

"Is she alright?" I asked, panic-stricken.

He nodded. "Yeah, she's been okay hours ago. Her condition's stable, or so the Tenth said."

I sighed in relief and stood up.

"Hey, where'r ya goin'?"

"I'm gonna find her."

"She's not going anywhere, y'know.. She's still unconscious."

I stood up immediately and exited the room, in hopes of finding the other members. No one was there, but I ran into the familiar nurse from yesterday. "Ah, excuse me..."

The nurse turned towards me and gave a questioning look.

"Uh, the patient with multiple organ transplants.. Where is she?"

"Room 82." she replied, "But we can't allow visitors yet. She needs some rest."

"She's awake?"

"Not yet."

I ran away, searching for room 82. It was at the second floor, but I managed to find it.

And sneak in.


	13. Chapter 13

**You and Me**

**Yamamoto x Chrome fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the series.**

**Chapter 13: Cats At Home**

_Chrome Dokuro POV_

I woke up weakly and saw that I was in a hospital room. I moved my fingers, hands, legs and everything was working fine.

The sight of falling snow outside the windows made me think that I've missed out so much. I turned my head from the sound of a nurse coming in. Because of that, I saw Yamamoto Takeshi, with his head down on the side of the bed, fast asleep.

"Oh, you're awake." the nurse said.

I nodded weakly as she gave me a glass of water. My gaze fixed towards the table and saw a colorful tin box.

"We strictly didn't allow visitors, but your boyfriend was really stubborn. I don't even know how he got here, but he did. He was watching over you everyday."

"Uh," I stuttered, "He.. He isn't my boyfriend.."

"Huh? Oh, sorry. But from the way he acted, I thought he was your boyfriend. Anyway, the only time he left the room was when he ordered someone to buy this for you."

I reached for the box and opened it. My eyes grew wide as I saw different kinds of chocolate.

The nurse leaves and I look at him. He was sleeping soundly.

I have no idea why was he so kind. He was always known as a kind person, but he was always.. He was kinder than he should be. I was just his friend. Nothing else, so why was he doing all this?

I was brought out of my musings when I sensed some movement from him.

"Y-yamamoto-san..?"

He raised his head drowzily and rubbed his eyes. "You're awake.."

I nodded. He looked like he hasn't taken a bath for days.

"Oi.." he yawned, "You really.. Made us worry."

"I'm sorry."

"But everything's alright now.."

With that, he laid down his head and proceeded to sleep. I did the same.

But then, something came to my mind.

"My cats..!" I screamed. He woke up and had a questioning look on his face. "My cats.. I was confined here for about a week.. What happened to my cats..?!"

He immediately stood up. "You've got the keys to your house?" he asked.

"I-I think so.. My bag.."

He ran out of the room swiftly.

"Yamamoto-san," I called out to him, "If you're going to check on my cats, thank you..!"

* * *

I went back to my place with Yamamoto-san and saw everything in order. Everything clean and all of my cats were good.. Except for..

Yamamoto had this sullen look on his face. "Sorry, Chrome.. The little kitty didn't make it.."

I crumpled down the sofa and shed some silent tears. "T-that's alright.. I.. Thanks for everything. You can go now."

"Alright.. Just so you know, she's buried at my place.."

I turned to him in disbelief. "Where.. I-in your apartment?"

He nodded. "Being a little kitten and all, she fitted in a small flower pot. I know it's quite morbid, but I planted something in there, too. Sorry if I-"

"I-I want to see it.."

"You wanna go to my place?"

"No.. Could you bring it here..? I'd like it if the cats see her one last time."

"You can have it. I already planted a flower, so, think of it as her reincarnation."

I nodded quietly as he left. "You can call me if you need anything. Take care of yourself, okay?"

"Thanks."

Yamamoto came over the next day, bringing the flower pot. It had a small sprout in it. We prayed over it and showed it to the other cats.

"Let her lie here.." I muttered, placing it at the edge of the room.

"Water it everyday, okay?" he said.

I nodded. He rubbed my back, telling me that it was okay and it wasn't my fault.

People might find it weird that I was crying over a stray kitten I found, but he never judged me. He was even grieving with me. It was something I liked about him.


	14. Chapter 14

**You and Me**

**Yamamoto x Chrome fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the series.**

**Chapter 14: Snowy Nights**

_Chrome Dokuro POV_

Christmas party.

The Tenth held a Christmas party at the Vongola base. At the same time, Yamamoto-san had just been sent away for a mission yesterday. So there I was, alone.

I raised my head up as the Tenth cleared his throat for a speech.

"Ah.." he started, "I would like to thank everyone from our ally famiglias who offered their time just to join us here. I would also like to thank eveyrone who made this party responsible. And lastly, all the members of the Vongola.."

Everyone gave him an applause when he added something.

"In addition to the good news we had this year, I would also like to announce that.." he said, "One of my Guardians, Chrome Dokuro had managed to survive a multiple-organ transplant. For sharing the medical expenses, I would like to thank the Chiavarone Famiglia."

The room was filled with cheer as the Tenth announced my little miracle. Dino-san, who was with the crowd had also been applauded.

The party resumed. Food and drink overflowed and everyone was having a hard time. Soon, it was time for everything to end, and I made my way home.

Snow was falling. I was almost outside the building when I saw the snow freshly falling to the ground.

It reminded me of Yamamoto-san. My last day in high school.

I opened my bag in hopes of bringing out my umbrella when I felt something behind me.

"I know you forgot your umbrella.."

It was Yamamoto-san, holding out a large umbrella. I was glad to see him for no reason, but I pretended to be annoyed. Anyway, that happiness was inexplicable.

"I didn't forget my umbrella." I growled, rummaging my bag. He just smiled and looked at his.

"Hey, this is the large umbrella I was talking about." he said, "Danielsen finally returned it to me."

"Nobody cares.." I muttered. Finally, I pulled out my umbrella, the one I bought from the airport. He then pulled his umbrella away from me. I was sort of sad, but I just opened mine. For some reason, I wanted to share an umbrella with him again.

* * *

"Since when did you arrive?" I asked, walking.

"Just got out of the airport." he replied, smiling.

I nodded quietly and soon, silence came between us. The snow was still falling beautifully.

"How was the party?" he asked.

"Nothing much."

"Huh?"

"It wasn't.. All that enjoyable."

"Because I wasn't there."

I blushed. "N-no.."

He just laughed and reached for his bag. He pulled out a wrapped package. "Something for you. Merry Christmas."

I looked at it and tore off the wrapper. It was a soft, green beanbag.

"What do I do with this?" I asked bluntly.

"That's kinda insulting."

"Huh, oh, sorry.. It's just.. It's just the first time I received something like this."

"You can use it as a pillow." he smiled, scratching the back of his head, "And if I may say something, that's for you, and not for the cats."

I smiled a bit, seeing that he was quite fond of my pets. I gazed at his present and thought about somethings.

"This is perfect for hitting you on the head, when you do something annoying." I joked.

"Huh, that's mean. You haven't even gave me a present." he said.

He was right. I haven't even gave him a present. I blushed in embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry.." I stuttered, "I haven't said 'thank you', haven't I?"

"You always forget to say 'thank you'." he muttered, pretending to feel bad. It was kind of cute.

"Sorry.. And thank-"

"No, you're always like that.."

"Y-yamamoto-san.."

He kept acting up like that, refusing anything I said. I don't know if it was just a joke, or was it real.

"I promise.." I said, "I'll give you your Christmas gift next time.."

"Yeah, and you'll forget it."

"No, I promise.. I won't forget.."

"How 'bout you give it to me now?"

"Huh?"

I didn't know what he was talking about. He just shook his head. "N-nothing.."

We kept walking until I reached home.

"Thanks for coming all the way here." I said.

"Anytime." he smiled warmly.

With that, I saw him make his way home, leaving footprints in the snow.

Yamamoto-san..


	15. Chapter 15

**You and Me**

**Yamamoto x Chrome fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the series.**

**Chapter 15: Unexpected Guest**

_Chrome Dokuro POV_

I walk into my apartment and got greeted by my cats. I stare at the flower pot and remember Yamamoto-san. Yamamoto-san, who has always been kind for how long was it.

I gaze at the dark-green beanbag and used it as a pillow. It was not comfortable. I laid my head on another pillow, but embraced the beanbag. It was better.

.

.

.

.

.

"So, you're really having a soft spot for the Rain Guardian."

I woke up immediately and stood up. No one was there.

"I told you, even if you aren't using the organs I gave you, you still have the same condition."

Mukuro-sama. He just won't give up. I cover my ears and try to sleep.

* * *

"Where's Yamamoto-san?"

Danielsen sighed. "He's at home."

"Huh?"

"He's with someone back home. He just picked her up yesterday."

My eyes grew wide. Did I hear correctly..? A girl..? He just picked up a girl from..yesterday..?

"That's..impossible." I said.

"Huh?"

"N-nothing."

With that, I left him and went back to the office.

...

I was in front of his apartment door. My hands were shivering. I didn't want to do this, but I pressed my ear against the door, attempting to hear out a conversation.

"Wow, I didn't know you could cook so well."

It was Yamamoto-san. A female voice answered.

"Yeah, I used some things I learned from you. But it's got nothing on your skills."

"Haha, is that so?"

"I miss Tsuyoshi-san's cooking."

"Me too, can't wait to see him. I'll be going back to Japan for a vacation. He's raring to see you."

"I know.. By the way, how about your girlfriend, Takeshi? Is she coming over?"

"Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend."

Okay, that was something I expected to hear. Maybe that visitor wasn't his girlfriend.. Or maybe Yamamoto-san's.. I was having a lot of things in my mind. But I didn't like their conversation one bit.

"What do you mean you're leaving? I told you, I don't have a girlfriend."

"No, I'll just be a bother here. I can rent myself a decent apartment."

"Well, if that's what you want, then okay.. Take care now."

"Thanks. Could you show me around these parts?"

"Can do. Wanna go now?"

"Yeah."

I heard footsteps coming closer. I ran away and hid in a corner. A bespectacled, black-haired girl emerged from the room, with Yamamoto-san tailing behind. She was beautiful, and I was feeling uneasy. Subconsciously, I followed them.

...

Yamamoto-san and his female companion walked on, searching for a suitable apartment. They obviously liked each other's company and were talking about a lot of stuff. It seemed like there was something going on between them. Maybe she was Yamamoto-san's first girlfriend, since she knows a lot about his background.

After hours of searching, they finally found a place for her to stay in. She then bade goodbye and went in. Yamamoto-san was about to go home. I left as well.

The next day, Yamamoto-san barged into my office again, like nothing has happened. I started distancing myself away from him. It didn't take a long time for him to notice.


	16. Chapter 16

**You and Me**

**Yamamoto x Chrome fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the series.**

**Chapter 16: Awareness**

_Chrome Dokuro POV_

"You've been avoiding me lately."

I looked back and saw Yamamoto-san. Since we shared the office, he's been always distracting me for fun, but now, I couldn't react well to his antics.

Not after I saw the girl he liked in his apartment.

I didn't pay attention to his last comment and resumed paperwork. He didn't give up.

"Silent treatment, eh?" he muttered, crumpling a ball of paper and throwing it at me. It landed on my desk. I gave him a steely glare, but he was just doing the same, but not looking at me. I sighed and went back to work, disregarding the paper ball.

"Hey, aren't you gonna open the paper..?" he asked roughly.

Still annoyed, thinking that it was one of his ways to distract me. I didn't pay attention until he came in front of me and opened the ball of paper. What I saw shocked me a bit.

_I'm sorry if I did anything wrong._

I looked up and saw him, still having the scary look on his face, staring at the wall. His face didn't match what he wrote.

"I.. Y-you didn't do anything wrong." I said, calling for his attention.

Yamamoto-san's expression turned softer, probably with confusion and scratched the back of his head. "That's impossible."

"Huh?"

"I mean, you're avoiding me and everything.. That means I've done something wrong, right?"

For the last 21 years of his existence, he only had one relationship that lasted for three days, or so he told me. How can someone like that know a woman's antics? Everything in me just wanted to tell him what I know, but I decided against it.

"Seeing you reminds me of my kitten. That's all." I lied.

His eyebrows raised in confusion. "Oh.. I-I see.. Well then, I'll be giving you some space. Tell me when you're alright, okay?"

I nodded weakly as he went back to his chair at the back. He hasn't breathed a word ever since.

* * *

I was walking home when I saw Yamamoto-san and that bespectacled girl with him at the market, buying some things. We were not talking to each other all that much, not like before. But something I noticed that they were spending more time together.

Many things were in my mind, but for sure, I wasn't okay seeing them together.

My feelings were strange. Whenever I caught them together, I had this strange feeling in my gut.

Did it have something to do with me?

* * *

"I'm..alright now." I weakly muttered. Yamamoto-san's face kinda changed. "You're what..?"

"I'm alright now." I repeated, slightly louder, "I..got over my kitten." He smiled widely.

"Good."

With that, he started talking all sorts of things, just like before. After that, he started to walk me home again, just like before.

It was a different feeling of having someone like him near me. And it was a completely different feeling seeing him with someone else.

* * *

I stared at the beanbag, which he gave me for Christmas. It was about 9 pm, and I was still pondering over things.

Things about Yamamoto-san.

I was still confused.

"That's love." a voice said to me.

Chills ran down my spine. It was Mukuro-sama's voice haunting me.

"More specifically, that's something that can lead to your downfall."


	17. Chapter 17

**You and Me**

**Yamamoto x Chrome fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the series.**

**Chapter 17: Unbelievable**

_Chrome Dokuro POV_

Danielsen and I were drinking some coffee at the cafeteria, talking about sensitive information.

"I've heard from Yamamoto-san.." Danielsen started, "That illusionists can speak to people from miles away using some technique. Mukuro is no exception."

I nodded. "Mukuro-sama used to speak to me through that technique when I was still his vessel."

"Yeah. And I've also heard that Mukuro's still carrying out missions for the Tenth. Very complicated missions. I've met him and he's.. He ain't that bad as I expected."

I cringed. There's something wrong with this guy. He doesn't know what Mukuro is capable of. "Mukuro-sama is a kind man, though he has some things.. Some undesirable things.."

"Yeah. He's quite mysterious."

Things in my mind rolled around in confusion. But I managed to ask Danielsen one thing.

"Danielsen-san.."

"Yeah?"

"How well do you know Yamamoto-san?"

He was a bit baffled by the question. "Huh..? Well, uh, I've only known him for a year.. I-I dunno. But why would you be asking me that?"

"Nothing."

The blonde haired man ran his fingers through his hair. "You're his girlfriend. You should know him more than I do."

My blood rushed up to my cheeks. What did he say? "G-girlfriend..?"

"What?" he asked, puzzled, "You mean you aren't his girlfriend?"

"N-no.."

He scratched the back of his head. "From the way he was acting towards you, I thought he got you."

"No.."

"Uh, when we were in Sweden, he never looks at the gorgeous women there. But when he returned here in Italy.. Uh, I dunno. He was looking at nothing else but you.."

I blushed at Danielsen's info. I guess he must know a lot about Yamamoto-san. "D-Did Yamamoto-san have a girlfriend at Sweden?"

He shook his head. "He's only got a girlfriend once, or so he told me. For three days."

"He told me that, too.. But.. Do you know what her girlfriend looked like?"

He scratched his head. "I dunno, he gets embarrassed badly when we talk about things like that. I guess his status must've given him a bad reputation."

"Too bad for him." I sighed, "But he's got someone on his agenda, now.."

"He does? Who, you?" he asked.

I shook my head weakly, feeling uneasy. "He's living with her at his apartment.."

"And you're okay with that..?" he inquired, having a knowing look on his face.

"What do you mean..?"

"Well, nothing. I assumed you were Yamamoto-san's girlfriend."

"No."

"You like him, don't you?"

I blushed slightly. "No."

"Oh, really now?"

"No.."

"Hmmm.."

For a while, I felt a burst of emotion. I've always thought that I had hope with Mukuro-sama, but now, he's taunting me, saying that I like Yamamoto-san. Yamamoto-san had always been a good guy. Not just to me. Maybe he treats women like that. I'm nothing special.

"I take it as a yes. You do like him." Danielsen said.

"No..!" I shrieked, "I just don't like it..!"

Danielsen sighed. "Women.."

"It just doesn't feel right that he's so kind to me when he's got someone he's courting..!"

"Alright, alright.. What does the bitc.. Er, girl look like...?"

"The girl you told me about. The one he picked up from the airport some weeks ag-"

Danielsen burst into laughter. Very loud laughter. So loud that he attracted a lot of attention from the other people.

"Oh, I see.. That bitch ain't got nothing on you, Chrome.." he said.

I slightly cringed at this guy's choice of words. "What do you mean-"

"Nothing to worry about. That bitch you're jealous of is Yamamoto-san's cousin."

"W-what?!"

Danielsen let out another huge laugh. "Anyway, that bitch is a prideful, spoiled brat 'cause she's so smart. She's also a good swordswoman, but there's no way she can beat me. I'm better."

"C-cousin..?" I gasped in disbelief.

"Yeah. She even bragged that she can speak 12 languages. Too bad I can speak 13." he bluffed.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. That woman was.. Yamamoto-san's cousin..?! It makes sense now. So that's why she knows quite a lot about his family.

"Anyway, you've got nothing to worry 'bout that bit-"

"Please don't call her that.."

"No way, José. The way that brat stands up to me.. There's no way I ain't calling her a bitch."

I just sighed as he continued his sentence.

"Anyway, don't worry about that. She's kind to other people. We just don't get along. And don't worry about Yamamoto-san. He's ain't gonna hit on anyone else, unless-"

"Unless.."

For a moment, I felt that my soul jumped out of my body for three seconds. Danielsen was different. His was 10 seconds.

Yamamoto-san was behind us, eavesdropping.

"Y-Yamamoto-san.. You're.. Uh.." Danielsen stuttered.

"Go on, Danielsen, tell her what you wanna say."

Danielsen was pale from fright. "N-nothing."

Yamamoto-san turned to me. "And you, what the hell are you doing, asking that blond idiot for advice..?"

"Nothing.."


	18. Chapter 18

**You and Me**

**Yamamoto x Chrome fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the series.**

**Chapter 18: Unintended Words**

_Chrome Dokuro POV_

"Sorry for not telling you that my cousin was around." he said.

I looked at him confusedly. It has been some time ever since he spoke to me. I just nodded in response to his apology.

"But why were you asking Danielsen about my cousin? And what about the 'Yamamoto-san won't hit on anyone unless..' part?"

"Nothing."

His string of questions just kept going on and on until he got tired. Yamamoto-san was raring to know.

"Hey, you and I are paired for a mission next month, so don't you dare hide info." he said sternly.

"Huh, we.. Mission..?" I asked weakly.

He nodded. "Yeah. So spit it out. What the hell were you two talking about?"

I just kept silent. It was still snowing and we both weren't using our umbrellas. The first time I saw him, I though he wasn't the type to get angry at things like these.

"What's the mission?" I asked.

"I'm so not gonna give you any information until you tell me what's going on."

"I told you, it was nothing..!"

Yamamoto-san gave me a steely glare and sighed. "Alright, if you don't wanna answer it.. I have another question."

He cleared his throat and thought for a while.

"You two were talking about me, right?"

I nodded.

"If there was something you wanted to know about me.. Why didn't you just ask me directly..?"

My face fell as I looked around, in hopes of avoiding the question. I didn't want him to know that I was stalking him.

Yamamoto-san stood in front of me and tried to get my attention. No matter what he did, I didn't give in.

"W-wait, what.. What are you-"

Those were the things I said when he grabbed and carried me. Fireman carry.

"Alright, if you don't speak up, I'll run back to the Vongola Base with you like this." he threatened, running around with me hanging limply on his shoulder.

"I told you, it was nothing..!" I shrieked.

"Oh, okay.." he smirked, running towards the Vongola base. We were accelerating towards a place filled with people, so before anyone could see us, I gave in and carefully told him the safe stuff. Unfortunately, he didn't buy it.

"Tell me the truth, or you'll regret it." he threatened.

"I told you, that was the truth."

"Nope, you're still hiding something."

"What's wrong with you, Yamamoto-san, don't you trust me?"

He sighed and looked away from me for a while. What he said next embarrassed me to the point of almost making me faint.

"I heard half of your conversation." he confessed.

"No.." I muttered.

"Yeah, I did. 'Did Yamamoto-san have a girlfriend in Sweden?' was the first thing I heard."

I blushed. I was in big trouble.

"And how did you know about my cousin? You spied on us?"

I nodded, still blushing. Might as well tell the truth.

Yamamoto-san sighed and smiled a bit. "But something that I don't know.. Is why are you so curious?"

I didn't respond. Because I didn't know the answer myself. I shrugged my shoulders and turned back, wanting to go home.

"Do you.. Like me?" he asked.

That hit it. I froze in my steps, still thinking about my answer. This question needed some thinking.

"Uh, silence means yes.." he muttered.

"I don't know." I said, not facing him.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know.."

"I kinda don't get it. You can say yes or no, but.."

"I don't know.."

"Then why did you-"

"I like Mukuro-sama, okay..?!" I blurted out, tired of his questions. As I turned to him, I saw his face.. His face.. Wasn't normal.

It was like something hit him. But I can see him smile and scratch the back of his head, blushing in embarrassment. "Y-yeah, I forgot.. I forgot that Mukuro.. Okay, okay, sorry about that.. I hope you don't.. Take it seriously."

But as he opened his eyes, I saw nothing.

He was hurt.

I couldn't say anything else as he started to walk away.

"Y-Yamamoto-san, your apartment's.. Supposed to be there." I muttered softly, pointing to the opposite direction.

He didn't respond, probably because he couldn't hear me. That was acceptable. I couldn't hear myself, too. I couldn't.


	19. Chapter 19

**You and Me**

**Yamamoto x Chrome fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the series.**

**Chapter 19: A Little Thinking**

_Chrome Dokuro POV_

I couldn't take away what I said.

I didn't know how to make up for it.

I don't know how to apologize.

But above all, something reigned in my mind.

Why did he get hurt?

Everyone knew that I liked Mukuro-sama from the start.

Why?

Maybe he likes me.

Maybe he assumed that his feelings could be returned.

Maybe Danielsen was right about his hunch.

He got hurt because I was insensitive.

How could I even do that to him?

Yamamoto-san..

Yamamoto-san was always nice to me. He was so nice. Nicer than the other people who should have been.

Like my parents.

But there are some people who are just nice to everyone.

And there are some people who are just nice from the start, and after that.. Nothing.

How long has it been..

That he kept being kind.

How about me, do I like him?

Maybe yes, maybe no.

Mukuro-sama told me that this love can lead to my downfall. What about that?

I don't know.

I was always far away from the answer.

"Yes, Chrome, you were always far away from the answer."

Mukuro-sama. Again.

"What do you want..?" I asked roughly.

He gave me this wicked grin and drew closer to me. "I've tried to tell you."

Mukuro-sama held my chin and said all sorts of things that I didn't want to hear. But they were all true.

"I'd still be here, even if you do the same mistake repeatedly." he said. I don't know if it was just an illusion or not. He embraced me, in good intentions and I didn't have the strength to resist.

But why was I doing that? I thought that I liked Yamamoto-san.

Maybe Mukuro-sama was right.

* * *

"Mukuro-sama.. Why are you doing this?" I asked, as he tucked me into bed, like a father. He just shook his head and exited the room.

"Mukuro-sama, will I see you again?" I called out.

"I'm always with you. Your emotions are just clouding everything."

Was he talking about my feelings for Yamamoto-san? I didn't mind.

"Goodnight, Mukuro-sama."

"Goodnight, Chrome."

As he disappeared out of sight, I tossed and turned in bed, still thinking about some stuff.


	20. Chapter 20

**You and Me**

**Yamamoto x Chrome fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the series. This chapter is M-rated. Well, the characters are 21 years old..they can drink, legally.**

**Chapter 20: Between Two Men**

_Yamamoto Takeshi POV_

"Alright, Mukuro, stop bugging me. What do you want?" I asked roughly, hearing that man's voice in my head. I was in my apartment, by myself. And I was doing something that Chrome might not approve of. Drinking.

He appeared behind me, covered in a thin veil of mist. He was just grinning. "It appears that you have been drinking by yourself, Rain Guardian."

I nodded. "Alright, what do you want?"

"You summoned me here. I just accepted your call."

"I guess so. Wanna drink?"

Mukuro sat down at the opposite side of the table and helped himself. "You've been doing some business with my Chrome, haven't you?"

"I guess so."

"Some which I find undesirable."

"I guess so."

"And I can see that you have some intentions.."

"I guess so."

"You're provoking me, aren't you?" he asked, a little annoyed.

"I guess so..!" I laughed. I love annoying people like him.

He sighed in defeat, thinking that I was drunk. Too bad that I'm good at holding my liquor. "Rain Guardian, you're quite dense. I suggest you stay away from my Chrome."

"Why do you call her like she's something you own?" I asked, pouring myself a second glass.

"No questions. Do as I say or else."

"Or else.."

"You know what I'm capable of." Mukuro said.

"And you don't know what I'm capable of." I retorted.

We both exchanged steely glares and carried on the conversation. We were both trying hard not to hit the other in anger throughout this whole ordeal. He was telling me to stay away from her, but I wasn't that kind enough to give him the upper hand.

"Alright, how about this.." I suggested, "We do both what we want to do. No interfering with each other."

"You sound competitive." he snickered, "I've never seen you like that."

"I get extremely competitive when it comes to things like this." I said, with resolve, "So, how about it?"

"Fine by me. Let the best man win." he grinned.

"I wanna clarify something."

"Hm?"

"This won't be judged on how hard we exert effort to get her attention." I said, "She's not the prize. The real winner is the one she chooses."

"You sure of that? I might have just won by default."

"Prove it."

"You'll regret it."

With those words, he suddenly disappeared into thin air and I was left all alone. Stressed, I poured myself a shot and downed it with one gulp.

"Alright, Mukuro, prepare to eat your words."


	21. Chapter 21

**You and Me**

**Yamamoto x Chrome fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the series.**

**Chapter 21: How**

_Yamamoto Takeshi POV_

Chrome was always very quiet.

But ever since I managed to befriend her, she opened up a bit.

But now, everything has changed.

"Yamamoto-san, sorry, but I'm busy with paperwork." she said. It was something I heard from her ever since that winter day. Maybe she felt awkward with me asking if she liked me. That was probably one of the most embarrassing mistakes of my life.

"After this.." I muttered.

She turned her head towards me. She was listening.

"After this, I want to talk to you about something." I continued.

"Me too."

She looked away and resumed with paperwork.

...

I could hear her compiling her reports in a folder so I walked up to her, indicating the start of our discussion.

"So, what is it you want to talk about?" she asked, not even looking at me.

"I don't get it, but did I do something wrong again? You've been avoiding me." I said.

"No. There's just..something with me." she said.

"What?"

She looked at me, probably indecisive. "I-I don't want to abuse your kindness anymore."

"What?"

"You don't need to be so kind. I can do things on my own."

"I don't get it."

"I think it's best to keep a little distance between us."

"We've got a lot of distance."

"That's what you think."

I scratched the back of my head in confusion. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"Just..Just stay away."

"Was it because of something I've said?"

"N-no.. I just think that it's best if we stay away from each other.."

"Better for who?" I asked, getting slightly agitated. The conversation was going nowhere and I was well aware that I wasn't in the best condition to talk to her.

She stayed silent. I just grabbed my folder and walked out of the room. "I'm not in the best condition to understand things yet."

Chrome didn't say anything. I can't understand her feelings for now.


	22. Chapter 22

**You and Me**

**Yamamoto x Chrome fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the series.**

**Chapter 22: Indecesive**

_Chrome Dokuro POV_

"Mukuro-sama.."

Mukuro-sama was accompanying me back home. He kept on appearing regularly.

"Mukuro-sama, you won't disappear again, won't you?"

"Maybe yes, maybe no."

He was always like that.

For 10 years, he was always like that, appearing and disappearing.

* * *

"Excuse me.."

I looked around and saw her.

It was Yamamoto-san's cousin, together with Danielsen. The beautiful, bespectacled girl.

"You're Takeshi-kun's girlfriend, aren't you?" she asked, her eyes lighting up.

I shook my head. Danielsen looked at the girl. "I told you, now let's go home. I'm dying, just standing beside you."

"Hey, you can go home anytime you want to." she snapped back at him. Danielsen just rolled his eyes as she faced me again. "I-I'm sorry, your name is..?"

"Chrome Dokuro.." I shyly said, "And you?"

"Kikutake Airi. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi's cousin." she smiled, "Takeshi-kun talks about you all the time."

"I already told her that." Danielsen said.

Airi flashed a steely glare at the blond and continued. "Ya, thanks, I'll be seeing you then. This guy's just dying to be deported back to Sweden."

"Yeah, Italy's been falling apart ever since you came." he muttered. Airi hit Danielsen sharply on the gut. The blond almost fainted in pain. "Mr. Ericko Fermä Danielsen, you might have left your manners in Sweden. You shouldn't keep interrupting a conversation between two women."

The two kept bickering as they drifted away. I was reminded of Yamamoto-san.

Yamamoto-san seemed always down ever since we had that small argument.

Small?

It hurt him badly.

I should go apologize.


	23. Chapter 23

**You and Me**

**Yamamoto x Chrome fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the series.**

**Chapter 23: Believe Me**

_Chrome Dokuro POV_

I knocked the door. It was still freezing cold and the snow wasn't letting up.

There was no answer.

"Y-Yamamoto-san, you're home..?" I asked.

No answer.

I tried the door. It was bolted shut.

No one was home.

As I returned to my apartment, the middle-aged landlady came up to me, informing that some tall, Japanese guy went looking for me a while ago.

Yamamoto-san?

"Uh, how long has it been ever since he left?" I asked.

"Maybe 30 seconds." she replied.

30 seconds, that's impossible, I should've seen him..!

I brushed away all thoughts and ran down the stairs in a hurry. The once-busy streets of Italy was now a barren field of snow. A single lamppost gave enough light to navigate my way, until I saw a solitary figure, shuffling lifelessly in the snowstorm.

"Yamamoto-san..?" I called out.

The man slowly turned his head around. It was him. But there was something different about him.

His eyes were..

His eyes were a bit red and sad.

"Oh, it's you.." he said unemotionlessly, "I just came-"

"Yamamoto-san, I'm sorry." I interrupted him.

His eyes widened a bit. I was so concentrated on his face that I saw them. "I-I'm really, really sorry.."

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry, too, anyway-"

Silent tears fell on the corners of my eyes.

"Hey, why are you.." he muttered, drawing nearer to me, holding out an umbrella. We were now under one umbrella, like before. He used his free hand to wipe my tears, even though I really didn't deserve it. He was the one supposed to be crying. Right after I had been so insensitive to him.

"I'm sorry I was so insensitive.." I muttered.

"That's alright." he said, smiling a bit, rubbing my back. He got close to me and something about him made me reel away from him.

"Yamamoto-san.. W-why do you smell like.."

"Alcohol? Yeah, I've been drinking."

"Why?" I blurted out, worried.

"No particular reason." he said.

"Was it because of something I did?"

"Nah, don't blame yourself. Sorry I came to you, smelling like this."

His face didn't change one bit. His eyes still had the particular sadness it had.

"Do you accept my apology?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said.

"Your eyes tell me the opposite." I said, pointing at his eyes, "Do you believe me?"

He scratched the back of his head. "I guess so.."

"I'm sorry for being too honest."

"I told you, that's alright."

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but I really am sorry. I promise.. I-I won't ever do it again.."

"Alright, alright, stop it.. I mean, it's not your fault that you like Mukuro, right?"

"I don't understand my feelings.." I confessed.

For a while everything became silent.

"I don't.. I don't know the right decision.."

Yamamoto-san sighed and patted my head. "I kinda understand that."

"You don't."

"Oh, no, I do. I perfectly understand what you're going through." he said, resting his hands on my shoulder, "You gotta choose for your own good. You don't need to think about the other's feelings. Keep in mind that you deserve the best."

"Won't that be selfish..?" I asked.

"No." he said, in a convincing tone of voice, "If you reject the other one, then you'd be giving the chance for a better person to take your place."

I nodded a bit and thought about it.

"So, you have two guys in mind?" he asked.

I nodded again. "But some things are getting more and more clearer."

"So, those two are..?"

"I can't tell you."

"I don't mind. I probably know already. One of 'em is Mukuro."

I nodded. It felt guilty and it was like I was hurting him again. "It'd be better if you go home."

He sighed. "I guess so."

Yamamoto-san gave me the umbrella and started to walk home. I felt like there was something more he should say.


	24. Chapter 24

**You and Me**

**Yamamoto x Chrome fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the series.**

**Chapter 24: What If**

_Chrome Dokuro POV_

Mukuro-sama was just popping up every now and then. I was still thinking of some things Yamamoto-san said. Mukuro-sama knew well about it.

"What if Mukuro was just going to use you as a vessel?" Yamamoto-san asked.

My eyebrows shot up. "Yamamoto-san, p-please don't talk about Mukuro-sama like that.."

"I said 'what if', didn't I?" he said plainly, "Some guys don't know how to say 'what if'."

I sighed deeply at his last comment. But it kept me thinking.

Every bit of Yamamoto-san's words always keep me thinking a lot.

* * *

"What if someone else likes you?" Yamamoto-san asked out of the blue, while walking home.

"Depends on who he is."

"Really?"

"I kept your lecture in mind. If he's good enough.. Then, okay.."

"Okay."

* * *

I was enjoying dinner when Mukuro-sama intruded my place.

"M-Mukuro-sama.. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Don't I get a better welcome than that?" he asked, sitting beside me.

"I'm sorry. Would you like to have dinner?"

He nodded and I gave him a bowlful of soup. But he wasn't eating.

"Mukuro-sama..?"

"You've been thinking about the Rain Guardian's words, right?"

I nodded. There was no use lying to him.

"He is right. And I know you'll make the right decision."

.

.

.

.

.

"What is the right decision..?" I asked.

"The first thing that comes to mind." he said.


	25. Chapter 25

**You and Me**

**Yamamoto x Chrome fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the series.**

**Chapter 25: Reality**

_Chrome Dokuro POV_

I was having a very hard time.

Mukuro-sama..

Or Yamamoto-san?

Mukuro-sama told me to choose the first thing that comes into mind.

And Yamamoto-san said that this kind of things need a lot of thinking.

But when I think of it, both of their names pop up at the same time.

And the harder I think of it, the more confused I get.

This was a real headache.

Mukuro-sama..

I owe him a lot.

He directs me and tells me what I need to do.

But are his orders the best for me?

Yamamoto-san..

He spends so much time with me and when I'm with him.. I feel valued.

But are these feelings true?

I don't know.

And, does he really like me?

His antics say yes.

But he has never told me.

"What am I to you?"

I look at him in disbelief as I saw him, standing in the cold. He was supposed to be here for his umbrella, but he told me to keep a good five meter distance away from me.

"What am I to you?" he repeated.

This was not going to be good.

"Yamamoto-san is a good friend." I said, careful not to say anything that would hurt him.

"Is that all..?" he asked. His cheeks were red, maybe because of the cold.

"Y-Yamamoto-san.."

He nodded. "Is that the only thing.."

"I don't know." I interrupted him. It was still very unclear.

"I see." he said aloud, "Well, let me tell you what you mean to me."

The wind blew hard and the temperature was barely improving through the passing days. Chills crept down my spine in anticipation. But I didn't want to hear anything from him that he likes me.

Unfortunately, that was just exactly as he said.

"You're.." he nervously said, "More than a friend to me."

My heart felt inexplicable as he continued his confession.

"You're important to me, and.. I.. I like everything about you.. Good or bad, I like it.. I won't probably get a 'yes' from you, but I just want.. I want you to know how I feel."

"I-I understand, Yamamoto-san, but you'll have to wait.." I said immediately.

"I know. Think about it for a while." he said with his voice cracking, "I'm so..so sorry if I make things more complicated for you.."

"Yes.. You do make everything complicated..but, that's.." I stuttered, "That's something I don't.. I don't want to lose."

"I love you."

The bitter winter wind howled as he said those words. But for some reason, I felt warmth deep inside me. The mild snowstorm was getting worse.

"Yamamoto-san, I'm sorry. You'll have to wait."

"For a thousand years, I can."

I went back home, only to find Mukuro-sama waiting for me.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Outside."

I was about to go to my room when he gripped my arm, stopping me.

"He has finally told you his feelings."

"No."

Mukuro-sama suddenly turned to me and had this scary look on his face. He was smiling, yes, but his smile was wicked.

"I can see you're having feelings for him." he grinned.

"N-no.."

"Sadly, that's violating our special condition. So tell me, are you still wasting your time choosing?"

"No.."

"We've been one for some time. I can easily read through your illusions."

"I.. You're the one I pick, Mukuro-sama.. I-I've always wanted you by my side."

"Oh no, you're obviously siding with him." he snickered, holding my chin, "I can see it in your eyes."

I brushed him off uncomfortably. "No."

"How would he feel if he hears you denying him?"

With those words, everything felt lost. He was right.

I was denying everything.

I was denying reality.

"I see that I have found out the truth within your lies." he said, "He is the one you have chosen."

"No..!"

"Stop it. Anyway, you can choose whoever you want. You have always been free. Let's just see where those feelings take you."

With those final words, he vanished into mist.

"..."

I was all alone.

Tears.

Again.


	26. Chapter 26

**You and Me**

**Yamamoto x Chrome fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the series.**

**Chapter 26: Rash and Reckless**

_Chrome Dokuro POV_

"He went with Hibari instead." the Tenth said, reading a letter from Yamamoto-san before he left.

We were assigned together for a mission in Spain. A very dangerous mission, involving some top-ranked Mafia. Yamamoto-san had just left, tagging Hibari along instead of me. I was a bit of worried, though I assured myself that he was safe, having someone like Hibari on his side, but my face paled as I saw Hibari-san barging in the room, handing the Tenth his reports.

"What are you two looking at me for..?" Hibari-san growled, dropping a folder in front of the Tenth. As he exited the room, my thoughts went wild.

"What do you mean.. He went on his own..?!" I gasped in disbelief in front of the Tenth. The Tenth just sighed, since both of us couldn't do anything about it.

"Judging from Yamamoto.. Well, from the way I know him, he isn't the type of person to disobey orders." the Tenth sighed, "Something must've happened to him."

"But.. M-maybe he brought someone with him instead.." I weakly muttered.

"The only Guardians left here are Gokudera, Hibari and you. Lambo is currently in Rome and Sasagawa-san is with the Varia."

"How about Danielsen..?"

"Danielsen..?" the Tenth asked, "Oh, Nero Espada Terzo*.. I have no information on the whereabouts of the Nero Espada members, except for Yamamoto.."

"Nero Espada..? Y-Yamamoto-san and Danielsen.."

"Nero Espada is like a secret service, only for swordsmen. Well, as for now, it only has three members.."

I didn't waste any time. I ran out of the Tenth's office, asking everyone about Yamamoto-san. Danielsen and Airi wasn't home, so I assumed that they were with him. I was worried sick the whole day.

Mukuro-sama visited me, and so I asked him about Yamamoto-san's condition, too.

"He is somewhere far." Mukuro said, "And he refuses to be contacted. He is quite agitated."

"What..?"

"He doesn't want to be interrupted as for now."

Thirteen days passed, and no one has heard from him. I was worried sick, just reading about the details of the mission. The nights were sleepless, and I didn't know why.

No one was bugging me in my office.

But it was harder to concentrate without that familiar voice, trying to get my attention.

Because I was so desperate, I borrowed Hibari-san's phone and tried to contact him by all means possible. He wasn't answering.

"Why are you so concerned?" Mukuro-sama asked.

"Because I was his partner. I'd feel bad if he gets in danger without me watching him."

"Quite noble, but does he feel the same way?"

"I don't know."

Did he leave me behind because he thought that the mission was too hard for me? Mukuro-sama, reading my thoughts, responded.

"He might have left just to prove himself."

"Yamamoto-san isn't that kind of person. He's just reckless, but this didn't happen because of his ego."

* * *

"Come in, please."

Danielsen and Yamamoto-san's cousin came in together. They were both clad in a coat and tie, but the blond's arm was supported by a sling. Airi was supporting him carefully.

At the sight of them, I immediately stood up and asked about Yamamoto-san.

Danielsen just smiled. "Yeah, he's at the hospital. He wants to see ya."

Airi nodded as I stood up and followed them. It was probably the first time I saw them not arguing.

* * *

**Nero Espada Terzo- Nero Espada Third**

**Nero Espada is a fictional joint of the Vongola, headed by Takeshi Yamamoto. Nero Espada consists of swordsmen. It functions as a secret service.**

**Well, in God's time, I'll write about the Nero Espada, too.**


	27. Chapter 27

**You and Me**

**Yamamoto x Chrome fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the series.**

**Chapter 27: Substitute**

_Chrome Dokuro POV_

I couldn't control my emotions, seeing that.. That idiot..!

"Did you really have to do that..?" he asked, wincing in pain. I had just gave him a sharp slap on his face for disobeying the Tenth's orders. My eyes were almost filled with tears, seeing him in his sorry state. His left eye was plastered and his torso was bandaged securely. Sitting up was a real pain for him. The addition of my slap made it worse.

"Why did you leave?!" I yelled.

"Relax.." he said, rubbing his cheek, "I know the situation better than-"

"What are you trying to say?! I was.. Everyone was worried sick, damnit! We were supposed to be in this together! The Tenth himself-"

"The Tenth himself has some things that are out of his grasp." he calmly responded.

"And about the Nero Espada.. Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"You didn't ask.. And you didn't have to know.."

"I know." I said, trying to calm myself, "But.. You brought the Nero Espada with you..?"

"Yeah. Three members of Nero Espada, my cousin Airi, Danielsen and me. Plus another one from Spain, though I didn't make her participate in the mission. Although it makes four.."

I sighed. This guy is so.. Unreasonable.

"I'm sorry.." I muttered.

"What? For what?" he asked.

"For getting angry.."

"No problem. It's my fault, too. Sorry."

"You had the Nero Espada with you.." I said, "But still.. Why are you.. Uh, like that..?"

"Airi and Danielsen are very good strategists. The only problem was.. Well, we were lacking in manpower. And at a crucial moment, my phone suddenly vibrated and, well, they found out where we were. They were pretty good, sensing us from vibrations."

I was struck. "W-when did that happen.. And who called..?"

"Hibari-san." he answered nonchalantly, "I'm here, hospitalized, barely able to stand, I failed the mission, and all thanks to Hibari-san's thoughtfulness."

That was my call. It was entirely my fault. "You failed.. The mission..?"

"The timing was perfect and we could've got them already. It was just that phone call that turned everything upside down."

I laid my head down his bed, in guilt. It was because of me, that I failed the mission. "I-I'm so sorry, Yamamoto-san.."

"For what? You shouldn't keep apologizing.."

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you enough."

Silence.

Yamamoto-san ruffled my hair. "You should trust me more. I trained hard for things like this. Well, unexpected things do come.."

I shed some tears, in extreme guilt eating me up. Yamamoto-san just patted my head gently, comforting me.

"Did something happen while I wasn't around?" he asked concernedly.

I nodded weakly. "Mukuro-sama.. He left again.."

"Get used to it." Yamamoto-san said, "He'd probably pop up again sometime later."

I stayed in place, just listening to it, but as always, I was still confused of the truth.

* * *

"Have you thought about it?"

I raised my head up. "About what?"

He blushed a bit. "About what I said.. Before I left.."

I refreshed my mind about some things. And the memory of that cold winter night surfaced. "You mean.."

"Alright, yeah. Have you thought about it?"

"A little."

Yamamoto-san let out a deep sigh. "Well.. I-I.."

He was catching his breath. For a while, he spaced out, thinking carefully about what he was saying. After some time, he finally let it out.

"Please don't be offended by this, okay..?"

I nodded.

"Okay.. I, uh.. How would you like it.. If.." he nervously said. Then he was cut off in words.

"If?" I asked.

He kept silent. But I saw him make up his mind and speak up.

"Please.." he pleaded. His nervousness was gone. "Let me be Mukuro's substitute. I can't stand Mukuro always leaving you."

At that time, I couldn't remember what it felt.

"N-no.." I said, "What are you saying..?"

"Will you accept my offer?" he asked, not looking at me, "Like a relationship."

"I.. Don't understand."

He scratched the back of his head, like always. "It's your choice to take this relationship seriously." And because of that, he finally looked at me. Just a short, quick glance.

"A relationship..?"

Yamamoto-san nodded.

"Why?"

"You know why."

"No, I mean, is this.." I stuttered, "Is this real..?"

"Because I don't like it.." he sighed, "Seeing you always get hurt by him, coming and going."

I was a bit moved by his thoughtfulness.

"But, Yamamoto-san, that'd be abusing your-"

"I told you," he said, "You don't need to.. Think about my feelings. Because I'm ready for anything. I told you that, didn't I?"

"Why are you like this..?" I asked, almost crying.

"Because I love you too much."

That hit it.

Those words, needed no explanation.

Silent tears streamed down my face. Yamamoto-san held my hand, for the first time.

It was unknown, but not frightening.

And it felt.. Very warm and safe.


	28. Chapter 28

**You and Me**

**Yamamoto x Chrome fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the series.**

**Chapter 28: Thoughts**

_Yamamoto Takeshi POV_

"I think it's better if we kept this an open relationship." I said.

"Open relationship?" Chrome asked.

"Well, I'm just Mukuro's substitute, so I guess it'd be better if I let you do anything you want." I explained.

Chrome raised her eyebrows in confusion. "I can do anything I want?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Open relationship."

"Alright." she smiled.

Her smile was something. She rarely smiled, but it was worth it. Especially if it was her real one.

But no matter how warm her smile was, I couldn't shake off the cold feeling, thinking that I was just Mukuro's substitute.

Because I was still at the hospital, Chrome visited me everyday, after work. We just sat together, talking about some things about ourselves.

"Would it be alright if they learn about this?" asked Chrome.

"The Vongola?" I asked back. I could see that she was a bit of embarrassed if this would ever reach the Tenth. "Well, the Tenth wouldn't mind."

Chrome sighed. "And the others?"

"They'd probably tease you." I laughed. Chrome flashed a pouty face. She was annoyed, but it was so cute itself.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked, still annoyed.

I couldn't hide my smile as I motioned myself near her. "Because that face of yours is so cute."

Chrome winced a little as I pinched her cheek.

"Soooo cute." I smiled.

"Ow, Yamamoto-san.."

"Sorry, I couldn't help it."

As my fingers let go of her cheek, I start to remember all sorts of things.

"Ne, Chrome.."

"Hm?"

"Would it be alright if.." I stutter, "If I'd introduce you to everyone as my girlfriend..?"

Chrome blushed and looked away from me. "I-I don't know.."

I roll my eyes and laid down. "Well, at the right time."

She nodded in response.

Chrome..

She isn't really mine.

I was just a substitute.


	29. Chapter 29

**You and Me**

**Yamamoto x Chrome fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the series.**

**Chapter 29: White Shirt**

_Yamamoto Takeshi POV_

Finally, my stay in the hospital was over. And a new part of my life was opening up. Chrome was gonna be my girlfriend, well, or so I think. But anyway, having a girlfriend after six years felt kinda..weird.

Anyway, I insisted that she drop by my apartment and have lunch. She agreed, thankfully. So there we was, walking home. I don't know, but walking home seemed like a pretty big deal for me. I couldn't hold her hand in public yet. I have this fear of rejection, that she'd shake me off. I couldn't be all that presumptuous yet. Or else, I'd get hurt bad.

And so, I was awkwardly trying to avoid gazing at her the whole time. Unfortunately, the sky above us started making weird noises and the air started smelling funny. And like always, none of us had brought an umbrella.

* * *

"I'm sorry about this-"

"No, it's alright." she quickly interrupted, "You just got out of the hospital. I should be more worried about you. Now go change."

"I'll get you some clothes."

Soon enough, my eyes suddenly got fixed to her clothes.

And I had to turn away. I was seeing something black peeking out of her white shirt.

"You go take a shower. I'll make some lunch and get your clothes."

She nodded and walked past me. I just went to my room and got my everyday uniform for her; the blue long sleeved shirt she sees everyday. I wasn't keen on giving her something white again.

As I heard her knock on the bathroom door, I got up to give her a towel and her clothes.

"Do you have some bandages, Yamamoto-san?"

I scratched the back of my head. "Uh, I guess so. What kinda bandages? What for?"

"Well.. The stretchable cloth ones." she said.

"Yeah, they're inside there." I said, "At the shelf. Are you okay there? Why're you asking for bandages?"

"N-nothing."

"You sure nothing's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"..Okay, I'll trust you on that."

But deep inside of me, I was still wondering why would she need them. She emerged out of the room, carrying her wet clothes when I suddenly sneezed so loud that she dropped them. And I saw her black innerwear, which made it all clear why she needed bandages. Taking no second looks, I ran into the bathroom for a shower.


	30. Chapter 30

**You and Me**

**Yamamoto x Chrome fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the series. And yes, maybe this chapter is M rated, for alcohol.**

**Chapter 30: Drinking Contest**

_Yamamoto Takeshi POV_

After I got out of the hospital, work resumed. I was still doing paperwork in Chrome's office, but I made sure that our secret relationship wouldn't interfere with work.

And I made a decision not to do anything funny inside the base.

* * *

"Alright, let's have dinner at-"

"Oi, Yamamoto-san!"

I sighed and turned to Danielsen, who had interrupted the ongoing conversation between Chrome and I. Everything in me wanted to hit the blond idiot if Chrome wasn't there.

"What now, Danielsen..?"

The Swede smiled. "Remember the bet we made in Sweden?"

"Huh?" I ask skeptically, "What bet?"

"Drinking contest?" Danielsen smirked teasingly.

I smacked my hand into my face. I remember that I personally made a way for him not to remember that by placing some cold medicine into his lemonade, the most humane way I could think of. He complained to the waiter, got drowzy, went home early and forgot our conversation.

For two and a half months.

"Yes, I remember that." I sigh, "Now what?"

Danielsen smiled and looked me in the eye. Anyway, I promised him a drinking contest when some Russian members of the Vongola told us this hell of a custom in Russia. A crazy drinking contest. Where it's considered to be rude to decline. And they continue the contest until one of them falls down. So, we ended up watching them and I mindlessly commented that I could beat them any day. Danielsen, being the jerk he is, took it as a challenge. Now, Danielsen would be the last person I'd challenge because of his blue eyes. I just read something that says that people with blue eyes are more alcohol tolerant.

I turned to Chrome apologetically. "Uh..I'm sorry.. D-dinner could wait..?"

Chrome nodded.

"Sorry." I frowned.

"Oh, so you two have a date?" Danielsen interrupted.

"Shut up. I'm coming with you on one condition."

"What?"

"No girls."

Danielsen smiled and raised his hands. "Okay, okay, no girls. Why would we bring girls in a one-on-one drinking contest?"

"Alright. What time and where?"

"8 pm, the bar downtown."

"Okay. Don't blame me if you bust your liver."

"Don't blame me if you bust your head."

* * *

"Could we just drink sake?" I asked, seeing two buckets of Russian vodka in front of us. I had never drank vodka before.

"Nope." Danielsen smirked, opening a bottle with his teeth, "This is what the Russian dudes drink."

"I'm Japanese." I say bluntly, "And you're Swedish."

"Котóрьій час?"

"I speak Russian, Danielsen. And you just asked 'What time is it', which is completely irrelevant to our conversation."

"I was just testing you."

Danielsen downed a shot of vodka, unaffected. I just scratched my head and did the same. Well, vodka was a bit stronger than what I drink.

...

"You know what, captain..? I think your smart-ass cousin Airi.." Danielsen smiled, cheeks red and very very drunk, "..I think she's hot."

"I think you're drunk, Erik. Airi's your worst enemy." I respond, also drunk.

"I'm not drunk, maybe you are." he smiles, "You even call me 'Erik'."

"And you call me 'Captain'. The Danielsen I know has never called me that."

"Oh okay, but I'm serious. She's hot."

"Yes. And she does things like 100 percent. If she decides she hates something, she really hates it."

"I know, she hates me a lot. But she's nice, I've seen it."

Danielsen gulps half of the bottle. He was so drunk that he wasn't even using a shot glass anymore. "You love her?"

"Maybe."

I scratch my head. I was really dizzy, but I had enough sanity to talk some sense.

"Y'know, Danielsen, Airi doesn't hate you."

"She does?"

"Airi's a smart girl. It's just rare that she meets someone better than her."

Danielsen laughs.

"And you introduced yourself wrong, too." I add, "You should've said your name first before you said that you can speak 12 languages-"

"Airi speaks 12. I speak 13, dumbass."

"See what I tell you? And you've got a foul mouth, too."

"I know. But she's awesome. Could you..uh, make a kinda good projection of me to her? You're her favorite big bro, too."

"I could say that. But what will I tell her?"

"I like little kids-"

I coughed up some alcohol when I heard Danielsen's sudden confession (or fib). Maybe that was a bit too much for him, too. His face got scrunched up.

"..Sorry, go ahead."

"I like kids, and I do. I like opera and theater, too."

"Okay. I don't think that will make much of an impression on her."

"I thought women liked artistic men."

"If I remember right, she likes athletic men."

"Good! Tell her I play soccer a lot."

"And she likes chocolate.."

"I like chocolate, too. Who doesn't?"

"And she adores kittens.."

"Kittens? I could manage.."

"And she likes oranges.."

"Okay.."

It took a whole hour of thinking before I noticed that I was talking about Chrome, not my cousin. The worse thing was that I accidentally told him that Chrome was already my girlfriend.


	31. Chapter 31

**You and Me**

**Yamamoto x Chrome fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the series. And yes, maybe this chapter is M rated, for alcohol.**

**Chapter 31: Undesirable Aftermath**

_Yamamoto Takeshi POV_

"I feel like I lost my liver."

Chrome sighed, handing me a cup of coffee she made. It had been a day ever since the drinking contest and magically, she immediately knew that I needed some help. I sipped my coffee and looked at her. A chill crept in me when I saw her face. It was like someone died.

I tugged her sleeve a bit. She looked at me with hurt etched on her face.

"Yamamoto-san, I didn't like what you did."

Darn, that hurt.

"..Sorry-"

"Yamamoto-san, that was a Russian-style drinking contest.. And you're full Japanese!"

"Uh.."

"..And Danielsen is Swedish!"

Funny, that was the exact excuse I told Danielsen.

"Calm down, I'm okay.."

"You almost poisoned yourself with.. four buckets of vodka..!"

I put down my coffee. "How did you know?"

"Airi-san and I.. We..We stalked you.."

I gulped. "And heard our conversation?"

She nodded with tears in her solitary eye. "Don't you remember..? We were the one who escorted you home.. When Danielsen fell down his chair."

"And busted his head.." I muttered with a tinge of pity.

"See? We were both.. very worried. And Airi-san heard Danielsen's confession, too."

"What happened?"

"I think she's angry at him."

"Poor guy."

Chrome mildly slapped me. "Don't ever go drinking with Danielsen again.."

I nodded. "And for you, I'll give up drinking altogether."

"Y-you don't need to do that.." she shuddered.

"Nope." I said, trying to stand up, "This is my personal decision. I know you hate guys who reek of alcohol."

She stared at me in the eye and nodded. "..Probably best for your health, too."

"Man, having a hangover sucks." I muttered, sliding back on the couch, "I never have hang overs from sake."

Chrome drew nearer to my face and planted a small kiss on my cheek and went to the kitchen. My cheeks flamed scarlet.

I wanted to kiss her, too. Not just on the cheek. But I had to restrain myself.

Long story short, it took me almost a week to recover.


	32. Chapter 32

**You and Me**

**Yamamoto x Chrome fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the series.**

**Chapter 32: Russian Roulette**

_Yamamoto Takeshi POV_

"Already?" I scratched my head. The Tenth nodded gravely. After recovering from a week-long hangover, I was already given a mission in Russia. I developed a sort of phobia in that place, but the Tenth's orders were absolute and I had to comply.

"I'm sorry, Yamamoto." the Tenth frowned, "But this mission is important.. You'll have to stay there..maybe two months, since you can't bring the Nero Espada with you. You speak Russian, don't you?"

"Нет." (1)

The Tenth slightly smiled. I didn't know if he understood me, but it didn't matter anymore.

"I know you'll miss Chrome and..uh, Yamamoto, why is your face like that?"

I don't know if I looked stupid when the Tenth mentioned Chrome, but one thing was unbelievable.

How did the Tenth learn about Chrome?!

"Yamamoto? You alright..?"

I slapped myself awake from the violence stirring within me. "Y-yes.."

"Sorry to have invaded your private life, but I understand. Kyoko's at Japan right now and I always miss her. You understand, right?"

I gravely nodded, still having the crazy look on my face. I stiffly carried the folder containing the details of my mission and strode out uneasily. Halfway out the door, I tried to do a seemingly sensible thing.

"Uh, Boss.. How did you find about Chrome and me..?"

The Tenth smiled warmly. "A little bird told me."

"I don't get it. Hibird?"

"No, Yamamoto.. That's an expression."

"Can I please know?" I asked, attempting to add him to my personal hit list. Yes, I have a personal hit list. I deal with them in the most humane way I could think of, like pushing him off the stairs and saying that it was an accident.

"Well, okay. Dino-san told me."

"Dino-san?!" I blurted out. Dino was the last person in my mind to tell the Tenth. Plus, Dino was the one who gave me my first drink of alcohol when I was 20 and was my drinking buddy ever since (or portman, since I would carry him all the way to his apartment whenever he gets drunk alone.). I've learned that Dino is a claustrophobic, so I guess I'll trap him for a while in the storage room. 3 days would be safe.

"But Dino-san told me that it came from Squalo." the Tenth added.

Squalo?! Squalo's fifty miles away from here! How the hell did this reach him?!

"Seriously, Tenth?" I muttered. Okay, for Squalo, I could maybe try mixing a little gas with his shampoo. And by little, I mean an amount that will make his hair burst into flames when I strike a match a mile away.

"And Squalo said that it was from Danielsen." the Tenth continued.

"I hate that person." I smiled weakly.

The Tenth let out a forced smile. "..Yamamoto..?"

"Nothing, Tenth.."

For Danielsen, I will personally distance Airi from him. That seems cruel enough.

"That's all. I don't know the rest." the Tenth said, hands up.

"It's alright, Tenth. I'll go ahead and leave the day after tomorrow." I smiled, waving the folder.

"I'll be counting on you."

"No one else knows right? About Chrome and me?"

"I don't think so."

"Okay.."

...

"Why did you suddenly come?" Chrome asked.

I just smiled, hiding my depression. "Hey, I was given a mission in Russia. I'll be gone for maybe two months?"

Chrome was a bit taken aback. "But you've just recovered-"

"I know. I told the Tenth, too, but he said that the mission was especially for me." I said, hanging my coat somewhere else, "Got some food? I could cook dinner for you before I leave."

"I have some ingredients for cheese omelet." she said, checking the refrigerator.

I entered the kitchen and told her to wait in the living room while I cook. "Don't worry, no Russian drinking contests. And Russian women."

Chrome shot a sharp glance at me. "And Russian roulette."

"That's crazy. Why would I do that?"

* * *

"Oh, hell no."

I had to stalk and collect information for the Tenth, and as usual, I had to impersonate as one of them. And my target was inviting me to play Russian roulette. Ninety-nine guns loaded, one isn't. Pick the wrong one, instant death.

"I haven't seen your face before.." the middle-aged Russian guy said (in Russian.), "Let's play Russian roulette. You should know that I invite my men to play with me. Of course, every single one knows the one which is not loaded."

I slightly sweat-dropped, seeing the one hundred guns I was about to choose from.

"To make it easier, I'll just give you ten guns to choose from."

"What difference does it make.." I muttered in Japanese.

"What?"

"Nothing."

As promised, the guy took away ninety guns. I was now faced with ten guns, one's either gonna kill me or save me.

I breathed a short prayer before choosing. My eyes darted left and right for any signals. The guy was just staring straight at me. I was alone, surrounded by his men. I was feeling queasy.

I promised Chrome that I wasn't going to play any Russian roulette.

"I can't choose."

The guy's eyebrows raised up. "What?"

"All of these guns are loaded."

The man smiles wickedly. "Alright. I guess I can have a little confidence in you."

Yes! My guess was right! Thank God!

The men left me alone and I stood up with a heart that almost burst in fright.

Anyway, all I knew that the gun that guy was pointing at me under the table was loaded.

* * *

**Нет****- pronounced as 'nyet'. H= N, E=E, T=T in Cyrillic. Nyet means 'no' in Russian.**

**Tsuna: Can you speak Russian?**

**Yamamoto: ****Нет (no).**

**Char Tomio: Lol.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry if I write lotsa Russian stuff. This is supposed to be educational. XD**


	33. Chapter 33

**You and Me**

**Yamamoto x Chrome fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the series.**

**Chapter 33: Suspicions**

_Chrome Dokuro POV_

"So, the Rain Guardian is in Russia?"

I turned around in shock, seeing Mukuro-sama barge into my apartment. Since I was already in a relationship with Yamamoto-san, it felt disturbing to have Mukuro around.

"I know how you feel, Chrome."

"Don't read my mind."

He made himself comfortable on the sofa lazily. "He must be enjoying himself with the women."

I clenched my fists. "Yamamoto-san told me that he'd stay away from those."

"He did?" Mukuro asked in a sarcastic manner, "But you have an open relationship."

"And?"

"An open relationship needs no commitment. It means that he can still play with women whenever he wants. It's an open relationship."

Something in me felt..negative. I never felt anything like that, ever. Something in my gut feels like Mukuro-sama was right.

"I probably think that Tsunayoshi made Yamamoto do the mission on purpose.. For distance." Mukuro continued, "Tsunayoshi might be a little bothered with an affair between two Guardians."

More negative feelings stirred within me.

"Or maybe he told you that he was going away for 2 months when it could actually take him a week to finish it. Have a little vacation and tell the Tenth that he stayed since he was injured."

"Stop it." I said roughly. He was saying everything I was scared of. I felt insecure.

"Another thing, Chrome."

"I said stop."

"I can sense Yamamoto, even if he's in the other side of the world. Right now, I can sense that he's cramming himself with work and stressed out. And I can sense that he's broken a promise, the way he's fretting."

"He wouldn't."

"He did."

I stare blankly at the dark green beanbag. Why did he even give me something in that color? I never liked dark green.

Maybe it was for someone else. Maybe she didn't like it, and Yamamoto-san gave it to me instead.

My suspicions were growing more and more everyday. I wonder, was he with some Russian woman?

The phone.

He hasn't called me up.

I didn't want to call him, otherwise it would interrupt his mission and return home in crutches.

What was he really doing?


	34. Chapter 34

**You and Me**

**Yamamoto x Chrome fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the series.**

**Chapter 34: A Sneak Peek On Yamamoto Takeshi's Background**

_Chrome Dokuro POV_

"I can't believe Captain left without us." Airi muttered.

I nodded. She stared uneasily at me.

"And he's leaving for 2 months?"

I nodded again.

Airi sighed and adjusted her glasses. "You're worried about him?"

I hesitated for some time before I nodded again.

Airi smiled and patted my back. "As a cousin, I know a lot of unknown things about him. And I know that he's finicky about women."

"Russian women are beautiful." I mutter.

"And Takeshi-nii thinks you're beautiful, too." she smiles, "The most beautiful in the world."

I slightly blushed. "He's never said that."

"Hidden in a thousand words of trash is just a tiny, but important concept." (1)

"Excuse me?"

"It's kinda like Takeshi-nii. He says lotsa things, but the real message is hidden within."

I think about the raven haired idiot again. It was pretty true.

"Anyway, Chrome-neesan.." said Airi, "Takeshi-nii has trouble communicating with women."

"What?"

Airi adjusts her glasses. "He lost his mother at a pretty young age, seven, I think. He's been surrounded by men all his life; the Boss, Gokudera-san, Squalo-san, Danielsen.."

"Y-you're right."

"You're the only female friend he has. And you two didn't communicate all that much, either. He used to think that women easily reject him."

"He used to be surrounded by women-"

"Yeah, I know. Infatuated women. But he's never found a single one who was his type. And his first ever girlfriend broke up immediately with him. To think that they lasted for three days only.."

"That's sad."

"And he's got this tiny crush on you ever since middle school."

"Huh?"

* * *

_"I used to have one girl I liked since middle school. Never had the chance to tell her."_

_"That must be pretty hard."_

_"Never told anyone about it."_

_"You're good at keeping secrets."_

_"I guess I am."_

* * *

"For seven years, he used to tell me about you." Airi narrated, "And for seven years, I'd give him lotsa advice and I later learned that he never had the guts to step up."

"Y-you're right.." I mutter sheepishly, "But it was half my fault, too."

"I guess so." she laughs, "But that doesn't matter anymore. Everything's good between you two, eh?"

I nod.

"Okay, you're home now. I'll be seeing ya. Call me if you need any help." Airi smiled as she waved goodbye.

I nodded and waved goodbye. Airi-san gave me good advice and told me not to worry. My worries were sort of eased when I received a text message from him.

_Hey, Chrome, how are you? Hope you're not missing me too much. I'll finish this mission as fast as possible. Take care of yourself._

* * *

**(1) From Neil Gaiman.**


	35. Chapter 35

**You and Me**

**Yamamoto x Chrome fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the series.**

**Chapter 35: Misunderstandings**

_Chrome Dokuro POV_

I laid in bed with some negative feelings. By the Tenth's order, I was paired with Mukuro-sama with a mission in Greece. Against my will, I was carrying out this mission for a month, or so.

It was rare that Mukuro-sama was paired with somebody.

* * *

"Your mind is more secure than the last time I visited you." Mukuro-sama whispered, writing his strategies in his small notebook.

I didn't mind him, working up another emergency strategy. Mukuro-sama stood up and drew nearer to my desk. We were both staying in the same hotel room and I was being more and more wary of Mukuro-sama.

"You lure them in and lead them to the nearest room with no one around. I'll clean up after that."

That was always his strategy. It never failed once, but I was always the bait.

* * *

For some reason, the mission took us two months. I put up with Mukuro-sama using me and everything.

Anyway, it felt good to be back home. I thought that Yamamoto-san would be home by that time, but a letter said that he wasn't in the best condition to go back home and that he had to stay there for a week. I was getting more and more impatient. What was he exactly doing there?! And two weeks had already passed, where was he?! I was trying hard not to get angry at him as soon as he steps in my apartment but his actions were getting pretty misunderstandable. I was mulling over my anger when Airi-san texted me that Yamamoto-san was finally home. In the hospital.

After a whole two months, maybe three, I finally reunited with Yamamoto-san.

A really beat up Yamamoto-san whose whole torso was completely bandaged and his left arm was in a sling. His right eye was also bandaged.

"Gomen ne, Chrome." he smiled apologetically. He couldn't scratch the back of his head since his hands weren't in the best condition.

Half of my anger dissipated. "..What happened to you?"

"Ahaha, this?" he laughed, "Nah, this is nothing."

"I mean, what happened to you? Why are you so..injured?"

Yamamoto-san slightly smiled. "Я боролся тридцать русских и должен был спрыгнуть с восьмого этажа здания. (YA borolsya tridtsat' russkikh i dolzhen byl sprygnut' s vos'mogo etazha zdaniya.) (1)

"What?"

"По некоторым причинам, я просто оказался в седьмом этаже, ломая мою руку и русские поймали меня." (Po nekotorym prichinam, ya prosto okazalsya v sed'mom etazhe , lomaya moyu ruku i russkiye poymali menya.) (2)

"What?"

"И они били меня довольно дорогое кресло, но все же, я сбежал." (I oni bili menyadovol'no dorogoye kreslo, no vse zhe, ya sbezhal.) (3)

"Takeshi!"

"Let's just say that I won't be going back to Russia anymore." Yamamoto-san sighed, still having the Russian accent, "Ever."

I sighed and sat down beside him. "When will you recover?"

The broken down swordsman rolled his eyes. "..A month, I guess."

I frowned. From the way he looks, it will probably take him three months.

"Ah, Chrome, look in the bag." Yamamoto smiled, looking at a paper bag perched on the side table. I dug deep in the bag and saw two large bars of chocolate from Russia and a little gourd-shaped wooden doll.

"Uh, yeah, this little thing.." Yamamoto-san said, reaching for the doll, "Is called a matryoshka doll. It has a mini version of it inside."

Yamamoto-san separated the upper half and the lower half, revealing another doll inside.

"Wow." I smiled, taking apart the other smaller doll, until I revealed all seven dolls.

"Sorry." Yamamoto-san said, "That was as much as I could carry."

"..Thank you." I smiled, "You didn't have to."

Looking at his bludgeoned state, he still had the time to buy me some gifts while it didn't even cross my mind to buy him anything from Greece.

"Of course I had to-"

"The doctor told you that it would take you two more months to recover and you escaped, buying some things in the supermarket and flying back here in Italy."

The smile on the raven-haired idiot disappeared completely. "..Uh..How did you know?"

I sighed. "Why did you do that?!"

He averted his gaze away from me. "Because.." he frowned, "Because I promised you that it would only take me two months to finish the mission. Guess I broke that promise, seeing it took me two months and an additional week."

"Did you break another promise?" I asked.

"Screw women's intuition." he muttered.

I sighed, trying not to be angry. "..Did you.." I composed myself, trying to hold my temper. Yamamoto-san couldn't look at me, feeling a bit guilty.

"Russian drinking contest..or Russian women..?" I asked in a barely audible voice.

It took a while before he answered.

"..Russian drinking contest." Yamamoto-san responded emotionlessly, "I didn't mean to."

"You're lying." I blurted out.

"I'm not." he muttered.

"No. You're lying. I can see it in your face."

"Alright, I am lying!" Yamamoto-san scowled, "I almost died playing Russian roulette! Ten guns all loaded, but I..I was lucky that I didn't choose from any one of them. There, satisfied?"

I was speechless for a while. "..What?"

Yamamoto-san sighed. "I had to enter the enemy base and pretend I was one of them. The boss invited me to play Russian roulette, saying that all his men knew which gun wasn't loaded. As a trick, he gave me only ten guns to choose from, but they were all loaded. I didn't choose because I promised you that I wouldn't play Russian roulette. I guess I was lucky since my guess was right."

For a while, none of us spoke.

"It's all thanks to you that I'm alive." Yamamoto-san added, holding my hand.

"..At least you're safe." I muttered.

Yamamoto-san smiled. "Saa, I hope you let me off the hook for this one. I seriously didn't mean to."

"It's alright. Just.." I frowned, "Just take care of yourself better."

"You should take care of me better." he teased.

I nodded. "I guess I should."

* * *

**(1) "I fought thirty Russians and had to jump off from the eighth floor of a building.**

**(2) "For some reason, I just ended up in the seventh floor, breaking my arm and the Russians caught me.**

**(3) "And they hit me with a pretty expensive chair, but still, I escaped."**

**Salute to you, Yamamoto Takeshi. You're still alive.**

**Anyway, the Russian words up there were from Google translate. They might not be grammatically accurate since I'm not Russian.**


	36. Chapter 36

**You and Me**

**Chapter 36: Bad Dreams**

_Yamamoto Takeshi POV_

I handed Chrome a glass of warm milk. She thanked me silently as she sipped a bit. She was still shivering from her nightmare.

"Do you want to talk about it now?"

Chrome shook her head, face pale and sullen.

"Okay.." I said as I sat next to her. I stayed overnight in her apartment and slept in the living room together with the cats while Chrome slept all by herself in the bedroom. I woke up at midnight, hearing strange noises from her room.

"Just tell me when you're ready to talk about it."

Chrome nodded, not having any emotion.

I seriously wanted to embrace her, tell her that everything's going to be okay like all boyfriends do but I was scared of rejection. The only thing I could do was to warm her hands.

If I was Mukuro, I wouldn't have anything to be scared of.

"It's not really a big deal, Yamamoto-san." she finally said, "You don't..need to make a fuss about it."

"I know," I muttered, "But still, I know you'll feel better if you tell someone."

Chrome nodded.

"..Maybe that someone isn't me." I added, with a tinge of bitterness.

"No." said Chrome, giving my hand a small squeeze, "I.. If I tell you, will you promise me to keep it a secret?"

"Promise."

Chrome fidgeted a bit and blushed. "This is..embarrassing."

"Don't worry about it." I smiled, "Is it about me?"

Chrome shook her head. She hesitated for a while before sharing her nightmare.

"..I..I was in my room.."

"Go on.."

"And, there was.." Chrome continued, fear shaking her, "A large, yellow tarantula perched on..the wall."

"A large, yellow spider..?"

The illusionist nodded. "As big as a large American burger."

"That's pretty creepy. Did it come near you?"

Chrome shook her head. "..It didn't..but.."

I inched closer to her, rubbing her back. Chrome was pretty much traumatized by the dream.

"Just thinking about it makes me shiver." Chrome muttered.

"Don't worry about it. It'll all be gone before you know it." Yamamoto assured.

"Do you still want to hear it?"

"Yup. Go ahead."

Chrome bit her lip. "..The large spider.. It's eight eyes were visible and looking at me..And.. What really scared me is that..it..i-it..it had...wings."

Silence enveloped the whole place.

"..A spider with wings..?"

Chrome nodded.

My face broke into a smile, trying hard to contain my laughter. Unfortunately, I couldn't hold it in. Dammit.

"..S-sorry, I can't help it.."

Chrome nodded.

"Hey, I hope you're not offended." I frowned, "It's just.. That's kinda..scary. I'd never dream of seeing a spider with wings. At the same time, it's pretty..funny."

Chrome smiled weakly. "I guess it is."

I ruffled her hair. "The best part is that it's just a dream. Do you feel better now?"

The bluenette nodded.

"That's good to hear. Ready to go to sleep again?"

"..I guess so."

"I can watch over you for a while." I said, "..If you want to."

Chrome thought about it for a minute and hesitantly accepted the offer.

* * *

"Yamamoto-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have that scar?"

I fidgeted uncomfortably in my seat next to Chrome's bed. "From my..first assassination."

"You're a hitman now, right?" asked Chrome.

I nodded. "It's not really an enjoyable profession."

"If you hadn't discovered the Vongola.." Chrome yawned, "What do you think..you'll be now?"

"Single."

Chrome chuckled.

"What? I'm right, aren't I? The Vongola sure gave me a lot. My friends, all the enjoyable memories, and you."

"I meant the profession, Yamamoto-san."

I scratched the back of his head. "..I think.. That's a pretty hard question. Before the Vongola shipped me here in Italy, I was trying out for the Major League."

"Your choice of words is a bit strange. Shipped?"

"Ahaha, never mind. How about you? What do you think you'd be?"

Chrome thought deeply. "..I don't really know. Dead, maybe."

"Sh, don't say that." I said, "I know what you mean by that, but.. I don't wanna hear you say anything like that. Okay?"

Chrome nodded.

"Saa, you should go to sleep now. No more stories."

"You're staying here until I fall asleep, right?"

"Yeah. You don't need to worry. I won't do anything funny."

"You're really something, Yamamoto-san."

"Ahaha, go to sleep."


	37. Chapter 37

**You and Me**

**Chapter 37: Uneasy**

_Chrome Dokuro POV_

I feel a large gaping hole in my chest.

Something's not right.

I could never show Yamamoto-san this face of mine. He'll just ask me if I'm okay and I'll have to lie to him again. He was always worried about me.

The last time I saw Mukuro-sama, everything was fine.

When I see Mukuro-sama, my chest feels tighter and my breathing gets faster.

I'm still attracted to Mukuro-sama.

I can't let Yamamoto-san know about this. Otherwise, he'll get hurt badly.

When I see Yamamoto-san, I used to feel the same.

But not now. I don't think I feel anything aside from security. Yamamoto-san had always made me feel safe.

My conscience was eating me up. Everything in me feels empty.

"You okay?" Yamamoto-san asked, "You've been spacing out quite a while now."

I nodded weakly. "I'm a bit sleepy."

A small smile forms on his gentle face. "You want me to do your paperwork?"

I shook my head. "No, but, thanks, Yamamoto-san."

Yamamoto-san is really nice.

I know that he likes me. He loves me.

I seriously don't know what I'm feeling.

I can't take advantage of his feelings.

I can't seem to cut it off.

He'll get hurt either way.

But I should cut it off now.

Now.

Now.

"..Yamamoto-san.."

"So, you've decided to give me half of your paperwork."

I silently shake my head. My hands were getting colder and colder as I grip my skirt tightly. No words could come out of my mouth.

"I..I.."

Yamamoto-san inched closer to me, smiling as he patted my head. "That's alright. Go on."

That smile.

Was something I could never afford to lose.

I will never forgive myself if he fails to reproduce that smile.

He embraced me, rubbing my back. It felt warm inside.

And so bitterly cold when he breaks away.

"..Nothing. I-I just wanted your attention."

"Ahaha, that's cute. I say you finish your paperwork and I'll come by your place later. I'll make you dinner."

"Thanks."

Why is it so hard to break away?


	38. Chapter 38

**You and Me**

**Chapter 38: Spread**

_Chrome Dokuro POV_

Weeks passed by and every single day, Yamamoto-san was near me, along with the unbearably cold feeling of wanting to separate from him.

One day, Yamamoto-san accompanied me to the grocery. Something like a date. Before this, I went to the grocery three times a week since I couldn't carry a lot of stuff. But now, Yamamoto-san's here with me to help with the lifting.

Of course, Yamamoto-san being Yamamoto-san, he invited me to eat lunch and walk around the mall first.

"Will you let me hold your hand?"

I stared at him, blushing when he said that. He still had that smile on his face, though it was pretty obvious that he had a tint of red in his cheeks.

I nodded silently and let him hold my hand. It was something I had never experienced before.

"Yare, yare, looks like the rumors were right.."

"Yamamoto and Chrome are extremely dating!"

Yamamoto-san and I turned back, hearing familiar vexing voices.

"Sasagawa-senpai!" Yamamoto-san smiled, "You've returned!"

The Sun Guardian together with the Thunder Guardian were here, similarly strolling around.

"The training with Master Fon was extremely hard!" Sasagawa-san exclaimed.

Lambo had picked up Sasagawa-san from the airport and were just buying some stuff when they went here. I saw how much Yamamoto-san loved people. The more people he was with, the more energetic he becomes.

* * *

"..Yamamoto-san.."

"Hm?"

"I was wondering.." I muttered shyly, "Did you tell Sasagawa-san and Lambo-kun about us?"

He flashed a troubled look on his face. "I didn't tell them directly, though.. I.. I accidentally told Danielsen about us, and he just spread it. Even the Varia knows about it."

"The Varia..?!"

Yamamoto laughed apologetically. "I'm sorry.."

I simply sighed. I couldn't do anything about it, either.

* * *

-Flashback, earlier-

_"Yamamoto! Congratulations for extremely getting yourself a girlfriend!"_

_"Ahaha, thanks, senpai. I seriously couldn't ask for anything more than her."_

_"Yare, yare, that's too cheesy, Yamamoto-san."_

_"Haha, really? Sorry 'bout that. I'm just too happy."_


	39. Chapter 39

**You and Me**

**Chapter 39: Collaboration**

_Chrome Dokuro POV_

"You ready for a mission?"

I looked at Yamamoto-san, who had just finished his paperwork. "Boss gave us a mission?"

He nodded. "Yeah, something's going on in Paris. Though Tsuna did say something like 'on one condition'."

I slightly raised my eyebrows. "The condition is..?"

"Go home early. That's what Tsuna said." Yamamoto-san narrated.

I nodded understandingly. "Alright."

"Saa, let's go to the Tenth's office."

* * *

We were made to investigate some higher-ups in the Paris base, since the Storm Guardian had found out some errors in the financial reports they were giving. Someone was stealing from the Vongola. Yamamoto-san also brought the three members of Nero Espada; Airi-san, Danielsen-san and their newest member from Spain, a 13-year-old girl with wheat colored hair.

I had also learned that Yamamoto-san was mostly assigned in missions that involved the people from the other bases since he had the crucial role of being a middleman between all the allies of the Vongola; CEDEF, Varia and other allied famiglias. Plus, the Nero Espada was the best choice when it came to investigation.

"Airi, check and record everything written in the reports." Yamamoto-san instructed, "Erik, you go with her and take a look at Captain Dalmasso's actions. Make an entrance separately."

I gazed at Yamamoto-san, leading them professionally. He seems to have everything on hand.

"Uh, Yamamoto-san.." said Danielsen, "The plan is, I'm going to spy on the captain while you talk to his subordinates. Do you speak French?"

Yamamoto-san paused for a while, thinking about it and scratched his head. "Airi, do you speak French?"

The bespectacled woman shook her head. Danielsen flashed a vexing face at Airi.

"How about you, Ravé?" Yamamoto-san asked, turning to the meek Spanish girl.

She shook her head. "Do they speak English?"

"I can't speak English, either." Yamamoto-san frowned.

"Why don't we change places?" Danielsen suggested.

"I'm not really sure if everything will go as planned if that happens." said Yamamoto-san, "I already told the dudes in the base that I'll be introducing Ravé as their new member."

"Earpiece."

Everyone stared at me as I started to talk. "..I..Use an earpiece.."

"What?"

"Danielsen-san will translate what Yamamoto-san needs to-"

"That's right!" Yamamoto-san interjected, "Why didn't we think of that!"

He went near me and dragged me to the conversation.

"Saa, change of plan." Yamamoto-san said, "Danielsen, you stay here in this room, watch over everything and translate what needs to be translated. Chrome, you go with Airi and spy on the-"

"..I can't do that.." I muttered.

"Of course you can. You're an illusionist." Yamamoto-san smiled.

"Yeah, you can just barge into the room and make yourself invisible." Airi added.

"I have lots of faith in your abilities." said Yamamoto-san, "And we'll communicate via earpiece."

I nodded shyly. Yamamoto-san explained the crucial details and soon, the plan was about to be carried out.


	40. Chapter 40

**You and Me**

**Chapter 40: Aftermath**

_Yamamoto Takeshi POV_

"Maa, maa. The mission ended in success, that's all that mattered." I smiled, trying to console Chrome.

She shook her head. "I'll tell the boss not to involve me with the Nero Espada again."

"What are you saying? The Nero Espada members love you."

"I was the one who made this mission screw up. If Danielsen-san was the one who accompanied Airi-san, she wouldn't have-"

"Airi-chan's awake now." I smiled, "And it's nothing serious. Danielsen's taking care of her now. And I think everything's going well between them."

Long story short, the mission had some screw ups, but we sorta ended up doing more than what the Tenth instructed us to do. We were just told to find out if Dalmasso was spending his money on other uses. The Tenth's suspicions proved right but Chrome and Airi were busted since Dalmasso was an illusionist, too. The guy put Airi in the ICU for a while and Chrome was lightly injured. I ended up losing to my hitman instincts, and well, let's just say he won't be working in the Vongola anymore.

"I'm sorry.." Chrome muttered, tears streaming in her eyes. I wiped her tears silently. I knew how much she was affected by everything. Even if she was in the Vongola, she wasn't all that used to seeing harsh things. Seeing Airi's blood made quite an impact.

"Ne, Chrome.."

"Yes?"

"I'll take you to Airi's room." I said, grasping her hand, "It will make you feel better if you apologize, right?"

Chrome's face slightly lit up. She nodded happily and trailed me to Airi's room.

* * *

"Ahaha, that's definitely alright! Accidents happen in the Nero Espada!" Airi smiled. I looked at Chrome, who was pretty shocked from her energy. She's probably thinking that we talk alike.

"It-It's good to see you recovering.." Chrome shyly said.

"Trust me, we've gone through worse than this." smiled Airi, "Especially Takeshi-kun. You won't believe what happened to him in Russia."

Somewhat, I felt like something bad was going to happen. Well, it proved right.

"He told me that he was cornered by 30 Russian men and had to jump off the eighth floor of the building. Well, he ended up on the seventh floor and the Russian guys caught up with him, beat him up again, and hit him with a chair. An expensive wooden chair. He paid for it afterwards, too." Airi laughed.

While Airi kept unintentionally tormenting me with those traumatic events, Chrome stared at me in a way that wasn't..good.

Airi just kept laughing and was brought to a halt when she started to read the air around her. "..He didn't tell you that, didn't he..?"

"You're such a loudmouth." Danielsen said.

"You're the one who told me that story!" Airi yelled at Danielsen.

"You never told me that.." Chrome said, with a tinge of bitterness in her voice.

"Huh..? I-I told you that!" I panicked, "Well..In Russian.."

Chrome sighed, tears forming in her eyes as she ran out.

Danielsen and Airi quieted down as they stared at us.

"Awk..ward.." Danielsen muttered in a sing-song manner.

* * *

"Wait! I'm sorry!" I cried, chasing after her. Well, not really chasing after her, since I managed to trail her until her apartment.

"Why do you have to be so..secretive?"

"I didn't want you to know- Ah, no..I mean, in a good way. I didn't want to worry you. And I told you, I'm not going to Russia anymore! Ever!"

Chrome simply glanced at me. "..If you said that when you were hospitalized, I would've forgiven you."

"Does that mean you haven't forgiven me..?!"

"I can forgive you. But the damage..."

I frowned. "Hey, I don't really..expect you to forgive me. It's alright if it takes you a year to forgive me. I just hope you don't frown..whenever you see me."

Chrome stared at me and nodded silently. "Yamamoto-san.."

"Hm?"

"How much..do I mean to you?"

"More than anything." I immediately answered. I kinda felt like an idiot saying those words. I wasn't good enough to say those.

"Then you'll-"

"I promise. I'll tell you everything after my missions. I promise.. I'll value your feelings more!"

Chrome kept a bit silent. "..Alright."

I frowned. "That face doesn't look alright. Say it again."

"Huh?" Chrome blushed, "W-what.. Stop staring, please.."

"Hmm.." I said, staring into her single eye, "Tell it to me, again. Are you okay now?"

"I-I said I'm okay..!" she blushed. My face was only a centimeter away from hers.

"Say it again. With a straight face." I repeated.

"Yamamoto-san!" she yelled, slapping my face so hard that I fell out. I rubbed my pretty painful cheek and stared at her. I couldn't help but smile, seeing that she was..alright now.


	41. Chapter 41

**You and Me**

**Chapter 41: Thoughts**

_Yamamoto Takeshi POV_

"You may probably not know this, but we're already been together for 5 months."

Chrome flashed a shocked look at me. I guess she didn't..know.

"We..have?"

I nodded. "Yeah. If I may say so, I think we're going to last very long.. If that's what you want."

"What do you mean it's up to me?" Chrome asked, "Of course I want us to last.. B-but that depends on you, too."

"Yeah, then we are going to last." I smiled, compiling my finished paperwork, "Oh yeah, you really don't keep track on our relationship?"

She blushed. "..Sometimes, but-"

"Funny. It's usually the guys who does that sort of things." I laughed.

"Well, I'm sorry." she pouted.

I simply smiled without even looking at her. Looking at my paperwork, I started to think about some things.

"Ne, Chrome." I called out.

"Hm?"

"In compensation for not keeping track of our relationship, will you give me a..uh.."

Chrome slightly blushed. "..A..what?"

I nervously stuttered. "It's nothing big. Can you give me a carton of milk?"

"What?" she blurted out.

"Y-yeah." I blushed, "There are..vending machines outside. And..and, uh.. Pretzels. Pretzels are good. I saw them on TV last night."

Chrome just stared at me with this weird expression on her face. "My money?"

"I guess we can share."

"No, it's alright. In compensation, I'd be more than happy to treat you to a snack."

"That's good. Take care not to slip on the way." I smiled as she strode out the door. The room was silent as soon as she left. I frowned and smacked my face on the desk.

"I guess I'm really messed up, no?"

I wanted to be selfish at that time. I wanted to ask her for a hug. But in the end, I got nervous and ended up ordering snacks. This will be the last time I'm ever going to do something like this.

I was afraid to ask for anything.

I want to hear it first.

I want to hear her say that she loves me, too. Not on condition, but naturally.

I want to hear her say those words before I can ask her for anything freely and without any fear that she'd reject me.

Man, I sure sound pitiful.

I was awakened from my trance when she came back in, holding a plastic bag of pretzels and a carton of milk.

The large carton of milk you use for everyday breakfast and can be used for a month.

"I..I said a carton of milk..didn't I?" I asked nervously.

"You did. Why?"

"..I was..referring to a smaller carton.. You know, single serve?"

Chrome bit her lip. "..I'm sorry, I'll..just return this-"

"No, no. It's my fault, too. I was too nervous that I didn't even know what I was saying." I said, "Plus, we can share..at home, that is."

"That sounds good." Chrome said, going back to her paperwork.

"I can eat the pretzels now, right?" I asked.

Chrome slightly laughed.

"Uh, is there something wrong..?" I asked again.

"N-nothing." she smiled, "Go ahead."

"Oh, yeah. In addition to your penalty, I order you to keep that smile on your face for the rest of the day."


	42. Chapter 42

**You and Me**

**Chapter 42: Necktie**

_Yamamoto Takeshi POV_

"I thought you knew how to tie a necktie." said Chrome skeptically.

I smiled. "Yeah, I can. But it's sloppy, as you can see everyday. So I want you to tie it for me, to see if it can make a difference."

"It_ will_ make a difference."

"Well, yeah. That's why I want you to tie it for me today. Please?"

Chrome sighed. "Alright. But I haven't tied anyone's necktie aside from mine."

Slowly, Chrome turned to me and started to weave the cloth into a twist of something I don't understand. There were seconds of silent intervals and suddenly, she gave up.

"I can't." she blurted out.

"Huh? Why?"

"I can't tie it like this. Sit down."

"Huh?"

I pulled the nearest chair and sat down. She stood behind me, leaned down, extending her arms onto my shoulders and weaved the black piece of cloth into a proper tie. All while in that seemingly..uh, how do you call it, never mind. But at least, it felt like she was giving me a hug. Finally.

"Can you do this some other time?"

Chrome blushed. "Stop moving."

"That's a lousy answer."

I tilted my head upwards to look at her. The tip of my nose was near touching her chin. She flinched and moved some paces back. I frowned a bit. "Hey, how about my tie?"

Chrome shyly went near me and continued unfinished business. Silently.

"Do you think we'll get married?"

"Why do you ask such difficult questions?"

I raised my eyebrows. "What's difficult about that? I didn't say 'Do you think we'll get married and why?', right? The answer's just a yes or no."

Chrome sighed. "I think so."

"Is that near yes or no?"

"Middle."

Finally, she finished tying my necktie, which seemed a bit too good-looking than what I was used to.

"Finished."

Awkwardly, I left and stared at the mirror. It was a proper tie. It looked so formal that it was stifling me.

"Wh-why are you removing the tie?" Chrome blurted out, seeing her hard work go to waste.

"Well, I look like a businessman." I said, doing my own loose tie.

Chrome just sighed. "Formality doesn't suit you a lot."

"It sure doesn't."

"It's better to keep things the way it is."

"Yeah. I mean, I really look like a businessman-"

"No."

I stared at Chrome. "Huh?"

"I'm still not sure if I'm.." Chrome started, "..Never mind."

In my mind, I think she was talking about what I asked earlier about marriage. "After five years, I'd really like to marry you, you know."

"What if that doesn't happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if I say no?"

"Then I'll ask you again after a couple of months."

"Uh, no, I mean-"

"Then I'm going to ask you again after a couple of months."

"What..?"

"I'm going to ask you again and again until you get tired of saying no and hopefully give me a different answer."

"Then what if I answer you 'no' in Russian?"

"Then I'll propose to you in Russian!"

"If I migrate to another country to escape from you?"

"I'll track you down and propose to you in that country's language!"

"..I can see you're not really going to give up."

I smiled. "You have no choice."

Chrome gave a shy nod and shifted her eyes out the open window.

"But if you really don't want to, that's alright."

"Huh?"

"If you're happy, then I'm happy."

I don't know what part of that did it, but she laughed a bit.

"I think proposing in Italian is fine."

"_Vorresti sposarmi?_"

"No!"

**Vorresti sposarmi- (It.) Will you marry me?**


	43. Chapter 43

**You and Me**

**Chapter 43: Diary**

_Chrome Dokuro POV_

One day, he lost it.

Yamamoto-san was just..so angry.

"You might not know this, but I know." he said, his face very hard, but still cracking. "Don't worry. I won't force you. I admit. He's better than me.."

"I-I don't understand-"

Yamamoto tightened his grip on the pen. "I'm glad I knew everything before I grew too attached to you. Which I am! He's proper, a real man, more handsome.. He understands you more! He's perfect!"

I exactly know what he was talking about. Mukuro-sama.

"From the start, I shouldn't have forced you!" he yelled, "I was too selfish!"

He was holding back some tears as he collapsed on his desk. I don't really know whom he was angry at; me or himself.

No matter how angry, or dejected, or jealous, he's still Yamamoto-san.

Slowly, I tried to cautiously approach him. He was still unstable.

"..I did something wrong, right..?"

Red-faced, he raised his face at me, which were slightly tear-stained. "No! I was the one who did something wrong! I read your diary and learned everything all the useless things in the world I could do well without!"

I shuddered. My diary?

"I learned how very annoying and a hopeless romantic I was, how less annoying Mukuro was, how much you want him to come back.. To marry him.. Damn, if you want to marry him, I have no objections! I would go all the way to your wedding and watch you...just..be happy..with..someone..else. I wouldn't object. Mukuro.. He might not even invite me. I really wouldn't object. He's.. You deserve him. I have..zero objections."

With that, he walked past me like I wasn't there. I was still shivering in fright. The door shut softly and everything was silent.

"..But..But I don't have a diary.."


	44. Chapter 44

**You and Me**

**Chapter 44: Drunk in Despair**

_Chrome Dokuro POV_

"He's been seeing someone lately."

I was crushed when I heard those words. Airi-san and Danielsen-san were in a very serious mood.

"Our new member Ravena." said Airi, "You've met her, haven't you?"

I nodded sheepishly. Danielsen kept averting his gaze.

"Did something happen between the two of you? Was it because of me again?" asked Airi very worriedly, still not very proud of herself revealing Yamamoto's misadventures in Russia.

I forced a very weak smile and shook my head. "..It's just a little argument, that's all."

"Takeshi doesn't really hit on other women after a small argument." said Airi, "There was one time when I ate all of his ice cream and he didn't bother. There was also a time when the school bully pushed his face into a wall and he didn't mind. And the same goons picked a fight with him again when he was on the way for a baseball tournament. Missed the whole game and dealt revenge in middle school. By hitting them with a stronger than normal pitch and saying it was an accident. "

I bit my lip. Yamamoto-san had always been a tolerating person, but I guess I crossed the line. Even if I don't know where he got that fabricated diary, I reflected on everything and..just learned that I've been really taking him for granted a lot. He does lots of pretty little things to me. Countless pretty little things.

"He's been drinking a lot, too." added Airi.

My eyes slightly widened. I remember Yamamoto-san had promised to give up alcohol.

"Chrome, whatever skirmish you two have, you need to solve it before he dies of alcohol poisoning. Believe me, it's still you he wants. Ravena understands her situation perfectly and is just playing along-"

"I don't really want to believe in that." I muttered bitterly.

"Takeshi does not simply drink without any problems." said Airi, "Before you two liked each other, he'd drink maybe once a week with Erik here. And after you two had a relationship, he's been turning down every single drink for eight months. He's been drinking barrels and barrels of alcohol and it's you who needs to stop him. Before Ravena seriously falls for him."

Shyly, I nodded. "Where's he now?"

Airi frowned. "He's always at the bar where Erik and him go drinking. Well, please don't be surprised if he has...companions."

I nodded, thanked her and stood up to find him.

The blond male shuffled on his seat and stretched his arms. "You know, I think he just needs some affection."

I stopped in my tracks. "..Huh?"

"You two haven't kissed, have you? Most couples nowadays do more than that after their first date. Damn, Captain is so old-fashioned."

He was right.

He had never stepped up and made the first move. The farthest thing he's done was giving me a kiss on the forehead and nothing else.

Airi nodded. "I think it might be better if you two do something."

"..W-what exactly do you mean by..'do something'..?"

"Go on a real date away from here."

I sighed in relief. "Yes, I-I think that's good."

"And have a serious talk with him afterwards." added Danielsen.

* * *

It was 9 pm, and as I planned earlier, I went to that bar where Yamamoto-san keeps drinking with Danielsen. I was closing in on the bar when I saw some police cars and a crowd of bystanders watching. Then, I had some sick feeling in my gut that quite told me that Yamamoto-san was in trouble.

And like Yamamoto-san himself said, screw women's intuition.

Yamamoto-san was yawning as he was cuffed and pushed into the police car. Anxious, I followed him all the way to the station.

...

"I don't think I'd call that a public disturbance.." Yamamoto-san yawned, still drowzy.

"GETTING EXTREMELY DRUNK AND HAVING A FIST FIGHT IS EXTREMELY A PUBLIC DISTURBANCE!" yelled Sasagawa Ryohei-san.

"ON TOP OF THAT, YOU THREW A CASE OF BEER AT SOME PEOPLE AND PAID FOR IT! THAT'S THE STUPIDEST THING EVER!" yelled Gokudera-san, who is never sent out of the base except for urgent situations. So, having to bail a Guardian out of jail is..urgent?

"Yamamoto-san.." sighed Lambo, "Getting yourself into jail is so not a way to get a girl back."

Yamamoto-san's face looked like it was slapped hard with sense. "I wasn't trying to get her back."

I stood behind the walls, eavesdropping on them. I was too shy to come in the scene with all of the men there.

"Miss, you know Yamamoto?"

I shuddered, seeing a stout policeman behind me. I guess he was listening to me all along. "Ah..w-well.."

"Well, I think you do know him. If you didn't, you wouldn't be here, right?" the man smiled.

I bit my lip shyly and fixed my gaze on the cell. "..Yes, I'm his girlfriend."


	45. Chapter 45

**You and Me**

**Chapter 45: Exchange of Screams**

* * *

_Yamamoto Takeshi POV_

The moment I heard someone yell 'Yamamoto, you're girlfriend's here!', I assumed it was Ravena.

I was speechless when I saw Chrome.

The whole atmosphere was shoved into awkward silence and one by one, Lambo, Gokudera and Sasagawa-senpai left, leaving the two of us alone.

I was a bit glad to see her.

No, I was really really happy beyond words. It's just this stupid pride of mine is really keeping me from being happy.

"Yamamoto-san-"

"What are you doing here..?"

I felt like I wanted to kill myself. I originally wanted to say 'Sorry 'bout this', but something's really wrong about me.

Chrome frowned. "You're going to get out of here later. Then, we'll talk."

"About what?"

"Everything."

I nodded understandingly. "How'd you know I was here? Lemme guess, women's intuition."

Chrome nodded. "Yes, half of that. But, I really found everything through the secret service."

"Secret service..?" I muttered, "..You mean-"

"Nero Espada. I see you've replaced me for one of your colleagues."

"You don't really have the right to mess with me on that."

"Oh yes I do. Walking out and ignoring me doesn't mean that we've broken up with each other."

I was glad to hear that she was still keen on continuing our relationship. But a stubborn part of my brain wants me to test her if she's really willing to. Not after I've read her diary.

"..So, Yamamoto-san.. How was the last two weeks working out with you?"

"Nothing much. And you?"

"It was pretty silent."

I smirked a bit. "So you like meaningless conversations, too."

"I never thought of our random conversations as meaningless. Sure, they mostly don't have any sense, but they're the farthest thing from meaningless."

"I've read your diary. You said you were getting sick of all out meaningless exchanges."

"I didn't write that diary." was her straightforward reply. I never thought that a smart girl like her would make such an unreasonable excuse. Oh well.

"That's a lousy excuse."

Chrome extended her hands into the steel bars and forced me to face her. "I don't write diaries, Yamamoto-san. You've been having lots of sleepovers at my apartment and you never saw me writing a diary, haven't you?"

"I never saw you sleeping. I've only been to your room once, y'know."

"Well, never mind! All I really know is that I've never written any diaries before!"

"Then tell me who the hell wrote that thing!" I raised my voice, "It was your handwriting for sure!"

"Then let's go back home and show me where that diary really is! I'll give you full access to my apartment, go on and ask the landlady if I threw anything out! The only thing I know is that I didn't write that diary!"

"Erm, excuse me.."

Both of us shuddered as the policeman timidly stared at our loud argument.

"..You can go now."

I nodded and staggered up as he unlocked the door. Finally, I had a clearer view at her. She wasn't looking very happy. Not after our exchange of screams.

"I'm going home for now." I muttered, "I'll call you when I feel like it."

"What do you mean 'when I feel like it'?" Chrome blurted out, "Go to work tomorrow and we'll talk in the office."

"'Talk..?'"

"If we both try not to scream at each other."

"Oh, sure, sure. I'll go to work tomorrow. In Danielsen's office."

"Sure. I'll drop by first thing in the morning."

As I stood up and left, a swish of vertigo plagued me and sent me crashing down the cold cement floor.


	46. Chapter 46

**You and Me**

**Chapter 46: Interventions**

**a/n: I'm sorry for the extremely late updates. Inspiration is really like an annoying poison aerosol. It sprays around uncontrollably when you need it the least. Anyway, this is not POV anymore.**

Yamamoto Takeshi woke up only to see that he was lying in a soft bed. Somewhere he has been only once. Beside him was a dark green beanbag, still intact and undamaged as the first time he saw it. It was his Christmas gift to her long ago. He was in Chrome's room.

Stretching his arms, he opened the door and found the homeowner lying down on the couch, surrounded by cats. She looked pretty tired and was sleeping deeply. Seeing that he had nothing more to do, he went to the bathroom and fixed himself before leaving. A part of him wanted to stay and a part of him didn't.

Leaving the bathroom and back to the living room, he silently peeked over the bluenette. After taking a glance, his feet unconsciously led him into the kitchen.

"..What am I doing here..?"

It was out of habit. And anyway, he was hungry. She wouldn't begrudge him some breakfast, wouldn't she? Opening the refrigerator, Yamamoto saw a carton of milk, eggs, pancake mix, cheese and butter plus a loaf of bread in the cupboard. Good.

As silently as his hands can allow him, he proceeded to make some pancakes, heated the pan and everything until he could produce a batch of French omelette, toast and pancakes. And silently, he ate his fill but left half of his yield placed neatly on the table with lids. Yamamoto was about to leave when he passed the couch again. Four of the seven cats were awake and kicking. And as a responsible person, he skillfully navigated the cat food and left a scoop on their respective bowls. As expected, all seven cats awoke and came running to him.

Yamamoto was really itching to leave when he saw Chrome on the couch. No more blanket of cats to keep her warm. The sun wasn't shining yet and by conscience, he carried her into the bedroom, tucked her in and sat for a while.

He always knew he couldn't be angry at her for 5 hours.

He simply couldn't resist her.

Getting whatever materials he has, he left a note and a kiss on her temple. Finally, he managed to leave.

**I was preparing for my exams, too.**


End file.
